That Guy Looks a Lot Like You
by ValeurStories
Summary: "That guy looks a lot like you, Hikaru," Haruhi said surprised and pointed at the boy that had just entered the classroom. Hikaru stopped his conversation with his friends and turned his head to look at the guy who had just entered. YAOI  boyXboy
1. Underneath the Cap

**Chapter 1 - Underneath the Cap**

"That guy looks a lot like you, Hikaru," Haruhi said surprised and pointed at the boy that had just entered the classroom. Hikaru stopped his conversation with his friends and turned his head to look at the guy who had just entered.

Hikaru Hitachiin was the guy that everybody knew. All guys wanted to be his friend and all girls wanted to wrap her arms around him. His hair was styled in neat spikes on the back, that somehow always matching the clothes he wore. He was the total opposite of the boy who just walked inside the door; his clothes were baggy, his hair was undone under the blue cap, that made long shadows stretch along his face. His face might have some similar features to Hikaru's, but they were almost hid completely because of the way his head hung.

"What?" Hikaru said with a laugh and shook his head. "How does that guy look like me?"

"Maybe it was my imagination," Haruhi said with a shrug and turned back to double check her homework before the teacher would arrive. Hikaru laughed a little and turned back to the other to continue the conversation, but he couldn't help but side-glance toward the boy.

Unaware of the attention the new boy sat in an empty seat in the back row and pulled up a Gameboy. He smiled while it turned on with a small "bib", he didn't know why, but somehow the Gameboy calmed him down, he felt freer in the small pixelated word.

He knew that a few people gave him glances, because he was the "new kid" and all – of course they were curious, but the faster they learned not to bother him, the better. Naturally it didn't go that easy, someone would always try to break the ice, and this time it was a girl with brown braids and braces.

"Hey," she said cheerfully from the seat next to him and the new boy gave her a quick look from the corner of his eye – no way she was making him lose the game because of small talk. "Are you new? What's your name?" she asked.

"Kaoru," he murmured with a bored voice and shrugged, his eyes never leaving the game. She seemed surprised by my attitude, but tried again regardless.

"What are you playing?" she questioned and Kaoru heard her walk closer to look him over the shoulder. He sighed rudely and moved his game a little away from her, but she didn't seem to notice because she kept standing, looking over his shoulder.

He was about to ask her to leave him alone, but he was saved when the teacher entered and asked them all to take a seat. Quickly he turned the game off, remembering to save and tried to sink into his chair, but his teacher had already spotted him.

"Oh yes, before I forget, we have a new student," he said cheerfully, and Kaoru winced when all heads turned to look at him. He lowered his head so his cap shadowed his face as much as possible.

The teacher gave the students a few moments to stare him down, before he said the dreadful words: "Why don't you come up here and tell us about yourself?"

Kaoru coughed in his palm and looked up slightly, feeling people's interest grow when they saw his golden-brown eyes.

"Um, can I stay here," Kaoru asked and pointed at his table. The teacher shrugged and the shy boy took it as approval. "Okay, my name is Kaoru, um, I just moved here yesterday… nice to met." he said awkwardly. Kaoru heard a spread laughter from his original presentation, but ignored them and lowered his head again.

Hikaru was not among the laughing.

**000 **

"Hey Kaoru! It's Kaoru, right?" someone called and the new boy turned slowly to see who addressed him. He frowned when he saw the person; he was about his own height, his hair color and actually looked a lot like him, except that his hair was brushed and styled and his clothes were neat.

"Yes?" he asked tiredly and turned around.

"What's up?" the boy asked with a wide smile and a small wave. "I'm Hikaru. Me and the guys are going to the store for some lunch and thought you would want to come along."

Kaoru huffed. He knew this guys type, the one that tried to help him fit in, but he couldn't be less interested. He had stopped trying a long time ago.

"Thanks, but I'm not interested," Kaoru muttered and adjusted his cap a little more down. Hikaru lifted his eyebrows in disbelief and crossed his arms.

"No offence, but you're not shining "sociable", this would be a good way to get to know the guys," he said, sounding friendly, but really not getting the picture.

"No thanks," the other boy mumbled and took a step back before he turned to leave.

"Hey, you don't have to be such a dick about it," Hikaru protested and grabbed his arm. Kaoru made a shocked gasp by his sudden touch and turned so quickly that his cap fell off.

"Wha-" Hikaru spat and widened his eyes, now that he got a look at his face. Kaoru took the opportunity to yank his arm back. He grabbed his cap from the ground and hurried down the hallway with an annoyed groan.

Hikaru just kept standing, staring after the boy that had been the exact copy of himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The next chapter will be up as quickly as possible is someone likes it. : D It will also be longer. : D

Please review. :)


	2. Let's Play Hide and Seek But Never Fi

**Chapter 2 - Let's Play Hide and Seek, But Never Find Me**

Kaoru had been hiding all his life. Therefore it annoyed him senseless when a stupid person like Hikaru Hitachiin would come and ruin everything.

He had met people who pitied him for being alone. He had met people that thought he was stupid and that he should get out of his shell. He had even met people who saw him as an opportunity to get an easy friends. Kaoru hated all those people. The people he liked the most were the ones that simply _didn't give a fuck_ about him, or his situation.

This might sound sad to most of you, but Kaoru did just_ fine_ by himself. He had always been alone, and always been the only reason why. Girls really liked him if they saw his face and body, so he covered it up in loose-hanging clothing and baseball caps.

Another great way of camouflaging himself was holding his Gameboy close to his face at all times; it gave him a reason not to look in people's eyes and after eventually they would leave him alone.

All this was turning out just fine, until a certain (rather annoying) person had started to interfere with his life. Hikaru Hitachiin: The most irritating pest in the whole world that he had ever come across. Hikaru had started to find Kaoru at random times and try to talk to him, and it was getting on his nerves. Mostly because he always had a horde of friends with him – people just couldn't leave that kid alone. Not even at lunch Hikaru would leave him alone. As today for an example;

"Hey, Kaoru," he heard for the third or _forth_ time that day, and almost snarled in annoyance.

He was just sitting at a lunch-table, minding his own business, when that bothersome person approached him. AGAIN! In frustration he shoved a piece of disgusting cafeteria food in his mouth and turned up the sound of his Gameboy. Most people here ate fancy delicious food, but he couldn't afford it.

"Can I sit?" Hikaru asked when he stood by the table that Kaoru had claimed for himself with his tray; of course with the most tempting food Kaoru had ever seen. He sneaked a hungry glance at Hikaru's tray, his mouth watered slightly by the thought of letting his teeth break through the soft bread, or fell the sensation of the lasagnas cheese melt in his mouth. He hurried to look away and crunched through his own crackers.

This time Hikaru only had two friends with him, the blonde person who always talks, Tamaki something, he believed and the tall person with glasses was Kyouya Ootori he recalled. Of course they exchanged glances, clearly thinking why Hikaru kept bothering about the stuffy teen. Kaoru really didn't want to deal with them today.

"Yeah, sure," Kaoru began, and Hikaru brightened when he for once wasn't rejected. But his smile faded when Kaoru shoved his Gameboy in the pocket, grabbed his tray and left the table without another word.

"Hey, where are you going?" The flustered teen asked with a pout.

"I'm not hungry," Kaoru mumbled and tilted his food into a nearby trashcan. Hikaru frowned, and followed him with his eyes as he put the tray away and slugged toward the exit of the cafeteria.

'_Where was he going? There were at least 15 minuets until class started?_' Hikaru thought wondering and slightly annoyed. His head turned around when he heard Tamaki sigh loudly.

"Hikaru, what's up with you?" He asked with a pitiful expression, poking to the burger on his plate. "You barely know the guy, but you keep stalking him like a love-sick _girl_ all the time, when it's clear that he wants to be left alone."

"I'm not stalking him," Hikaru huffed and rolled his eyes. "I just- no, forget it." Hikaru sighed and stabbed his lasagna with his fork.

"What?" Tamaki spat and flung his arms out.

"He looks like you, doesn't he? You're curious," Kyouya smirked. Hikaru shoved his meat-sauce-covered pasta in his mouth and shrugged.

"When you removed that dirty cap, yes, yes he does," Hikaru mumbled and swallowed. "I just want to know more about him, I feel like I know him."

"What? Do you have a brother we don't know about?" Tamaki teased and Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"No, that's impossible," he murmured and shoved more food in his mouth. Tamaki laughed a little and changed the subject, but Hikaru only listened half-hearted, because his mind was spinning around a single question. _Was_ it possible?

**OOO - **

Kaoru had escaped to the library. The place where Hikaru couldn't approach him with his questions, if he sat with a book and pretended to study. The teen has placed himself in a chair in the far corner. He had a huge science book in front of him, letting people think he studied, when he really had his Gameboy hid under the table on mute.

Suddenly a loud crash made Kaoru yank his head up in surprise when a shocked gasp sounded nearby. He scrapped his chair against the floor, feeling the Gameboy slipping from his fingers and hurried to help a girl who had just dropped a ton of books on the floor, and now lay sighing on the floor. People looked at her, but no one helped. Jerks.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru hurried to ask and helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she mumbled and brushed herself off. "Really, how stupid can you g- Hey, aren't you in my class? I'm Haruhi," she suddenly questioned and Kaoru frowned under the shadow of his cap. She smiled at him, "Yes, you're Kaoru, right?"

"Um, yes," Kaoru mumbled and crouched down to pick up some of the books she had dropped. She hurried to follow his example.

"Can I ask about your last name?" Haruhi questioned and collected the huge books in her lap. Kaoru was stunned by some of the titles; she really read on an advanced level. He reached out for a large blue book and sighed, he really didn't like her question at all.

"Actually, I don't know," he mumbled silently.

"What?" she whispered and looked at him with warm, but confused eyes. He shifted a little, uncomfortable. He almost wished he hadn't helped her, now he almost _had_ to talk to her, until he had gathered all the books at least. But on second thought, she was much more calm and kind than most people he had interacted with so far.

"When I was a kid I lived in an orphanage," he began and she sat down. Getting ready to hear his story. Kaoru did the same. "The manager there told me that I had been found in a lake, almost dead, really far from here. I didn't remember anything, except my first name. They tried to find my family, but couldn't, so, I ended in an orphanage on the other side of the country… but, um, I didn't like it there."

Kaoru made a humorless laugh and put the last books in Haruhi's hands, before he stood up.

"Why not? What happened?" she asked and stood up quickly.

"Um, I should be going to class," Kaoru murmured and went to grab his Gameboy on the floor, before getting away from here.

"Kaoru," Haruhi called after him and he turned. "Thank you for helping me with the books."

"No problem," he grounded out and hurried out of the library.

**OOO - **

Schools dreadful hours continued to run as slow as always, but _finally_ the bell rung. Kaoru wanted to get home as quickly as possible to avoid Hikaru, and was the first person out of the door. He rushed down the halls while tucking his arms through the sleeves of his jacket, shifting his bag from one hand to the other.

"Hey, where's the fire?" he heard a familiar voice call after him and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Regardless of Hikaru's attempt to contact him, he continued down the hall, zigzagging through the crowd of people.

He shifted his head slightly and saw that the pushy teen still was close behind him. This made him speed up and finally he reached the main entrance where people were rushing out like ants. He camouflaged himself by pulling his black hood over the cap. Unfortunately Hikaru had gotten too close and closed a palm around his shoulder.

"Hey, hold on a sec," he said. Kaoru huffed and slapped his hand away, but Hikaru kept following him out of the door and down the parking lot. "Hey, what's your problem?" he exclaimed.

Kaoru spun around, his hood falling off his cap. "You're my problem!" he spat annoyed and started flinging his hands around, Hikaru watched him stunned. "Why do you insist on following me around, wherever I go? I don't need- or want, your help. I never asked for you to be my friends or even tried to get along with you. What is it you want from me? Guess what, I'm not smart! I'm not even mildly intelligent, so if it's homework you want me to do, you're out of luck. No matter how bad your grade is, I would make it worse. Or maybe it's a bet, huh? Is it a bet? Because I'm not helping you win a bet. I can't loan you money either. Did you see what I ate at lunch-"

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled with an angry expression, holding his hands up and closing his eyes to control himself. "Just _shut _up!" he said and opened them again.

Kaoru stood stunned in a few moments, but then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes too. He had needed that outburst a lot. Hikaru watched him as he slowly calmed down before he spoke again.

"Believe me, I don't want anything from you," Hikaru said, calm again. "I just want to talk."

"Why?" Kaoru asked with a shrug. He turned and began to walk toward the street, his head bent down enough to shadow his face. Hikaru followed him close by with his hands in the pockets and his eyes flickering over Kaoru's features.

"I have questions," Hikaru told him. Kaoru looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Why haven't you asked me any in the days you have been following me," He murmured, really wishing Hikaru would get this over with, so he could be left alone for the rest of the school-year.

"I didn't want anyone around, it's kind of personal, and I haven't got a chance to speak with you in private," Hikaru explained with a shrug, then he realized they had left the schools parking lot. "Don't you have a car?"

"Is that your important question that you had to ask me alone," Kaoru mocked with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Hikaru snapped and pouted. Kaoru chuckled lightly and somehow Hikaru felt a slight shiver crawls through his body by the bell-ish sound, his laugh was rather cute actually.

"No, no I don't have a car," Kaoru finally said.

"Bike?"

"No."

"Skateboard?"

"Nope."

"Roller-skates?"

"Do I look like the type that would use roller-skates?" Kaoru mocked and reached into his pocket to pull out his Gameboy. Hikaru stared at the device, he had one exactly like it, and sometimes he really wanted to bring it to school, but he didn't want to be antisocial – but that didn't seem like something that would bother Kaoru anyway.

"Why don't you take the bus then?" Hikaru kept going, making Kaoru huff.

"I don't like busses, especially not school-busses," he explained and started pressing the buttons rapidly, like a pro.

"I'm guessing you don't live far away," Hikaru mumbled, he didn't have a problem with small talk at all, but this person acted so coldly toward him that he really felt awkward. But something inside him liked talking to Kaoru too, he was different from all the love-struck girls and guys who respected him so much. This person didn't seem to care the least about his clothes or the fact that he was popular. He felt like he had to _earn_ this person's friendship and not just _get_ it. It was strange.

"I live by the station," Kaoru mumbled, making Hikaru whip his head around in shock.

"That's the other end of town, that must take you almost an hour on foot," Hikaru gaped. Kaoru shrugged bored and continued walking with his eyes pinned to his game. Hikaru lifted his hand and grabbed his wrist, making Kaoru wince and holding the Gameboy in one hand.

"Wh-what?" he complained and yanked his hand back.

"I have a car, let me drive you," Hikaru told him and pointed back toward the parking lot. "It'll be much easier."

"No thanks," Kaoru said flatly and turned his eyes toward the game again. Hikaru grabbed his arm again to protest, but stopped when Kaoru let out a groan in pain by his touch, dropping the game with a small thud. The stunned teen widened his eyes and pulled his hand back. He was pretty sure he hadn't touched him _that_ hard.

"Sorry," he hurried to say anyway, and looked at his hand in wonder. "Are you hurt?"

"I-it's nothing," Kaoru whispered and clenched a firm hand around his arm, as if to protect it. Hikaru frowned and stared at his arm.

"Let me see it," he demanded, but Kaoru hurried to take a step back.

"I told you, _it's nothing_!" he almost yelled and hurried to grab his game and walk down the street, but Hikaru was faster and took a hold of his shoulder, turning him around so fast that he almost fell over his own legs. "D-don't!" Kaoru spat, but Hikaru had already grabbed around his sleeve and pulled it up.

Hikaru let out a gasp, when his eyes got a chance to scan the pale skin on Kaoru's arm. Long red stripes had been pulled across his arm, almost in patterns of red. The lines almost _shone_ against Kaoru's creamy skin, some old and almost gone, but some of them were newer too and stood out fiercely.

Hikaru only got a quick look before Kaoru yanked his arm back and ripped his sleeve down, but he had seen enough.

"Kaoru-" he began, but Kaoru shook his head.

"Don't say anything, I know what you think. You think what everybody thinks, so don't even bother," he said behind gritted teeth. "Don't try to help me, you don't know anything about me."

"Hey, wait a second," Hikaru whispered and walked toward him with raised hands. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to, but at least tell me what's wrong. Please, I… I want to help you."

"Shut it!" Kaoru snapped and now raised his head all the way. His eyes shone with anger. He usually avoided looking at anyone, but right now he lifted his whole face into the light, blotting all his anger at Hikaru who looked stunned. "I have been through stuff that a stupid rich-kid like you would never understand. You might think you can, might try, but never will!"

"Try me," Hikaru said with a hard voice. Kaoru shook his head annoyed and lowered his gaze.

"Why! Why do you even bother," He yelled and clenched his fists by his sides. His eyes heated up, but he had trained them enough not to cry, that he easily held them back.

"I don't know," Hikaru whispered and stared mesmerized at the others face. "But I feel like I know you."

"You don't!" Kaoru spat, surprised that his voice was weakening. "You don't, so leave me alone."

"I still have questions," Hikaru said stubbornly. "I want to know you. I want to know why you hurt yourself. I want to know the person behind the façade and I want… I want you to tell it to me, willingly."

Kaoru made a small mock-laugh. "Leave me alone, Hikaru Hitachiin. Go back to your stuck-up friends and fangirls, live in luxury your whole life, let your parents give you whatever you want, but leave me out of it."

He grabbed around his Gameboy aggressively and threw it as hard as he could at Hikaru. The other teen let out a surprised gasp and covered his face with a hand. The Gameboy hid his hand and fell to the ground, the words "Game Over" was written all over the screen.

Kaoru spun around and before Hikaru could protest he started to run down the street. He heard Hikaru call his name, but he ignored him and continued down the road as fast as he could. Feeling his old snickers thunder against the ground, listened to his breathings that turned rasping after a short while because of the idiotic speed. He ignored his burning lungs and concentrated on the words "keep running". He held a hand over his cap so it didn't fly off.

He kept running for a while.

He was relieved that Hikaru didn't try to follow him. He looked back and saw that Hikaru was nowhere in sight, so he slowly stopped running and felt his legs ache and tremble under him. He let out a pained groan and fell to his knees. Listening to the cars pass him on the street.

He allowed himself to let out a sob and felt the tears stream fast down his cheeks and hitting the asphalt like raindrops. He would never let anyone into his life again, not after what happened last time, it was too painful. It was better to be alone, it was safer. Cars kept passing him, but no one gave him more than a look of pity, they probably had better things to do than help a lost teen on the street.

He sobbed a last time, making a little hiccup, before he went back to his shaking feet. He almost couldn't stand on his trembling legs, but ignored the pain and halted forward slowly. Suddenly he heard a roaring motor race down the street behind him, and pulling into the side where he was walking.

"Kaoru!" a voice called and he turned his head shocked. Hikaru sat in a blue sport car, his arm draped over the door and his eyes worried. "Get in!" he demanded. "I'm driving you."

Kaoru opened his mouth to protest, but knew that he would cry again if he tried to speak, so he just wiped his eyes in his long sleeves and shook his head.

"Now!" Hikaru grounded out determined. Kaoru let out a sob and shook his head again with sad eyes. Hikaru sighed and got out of the car with a click of the door.

"Don't come," Kaoru said, sounding almost scared and lifted his hands. Hikaru ignored him and walked toward him in three long steps, pulling his slim body into his own. Kaoru's arms hung weakly down his sides as he felt Hikaru embrace him.

He didn't know why, but somehow the contact pressed a button inside him. The tears suddenly started streamed out again and he sobbed loudly. He tried to push Hikaru away, but the other seemed to be much stronger at the moment.

"Let go of me!" Kaoru demanded with a weak voice. "Let go!"

Hikaru shushed him quietly and he soon got too tired to fight. He let out a cry in frustration and buried his face into the other shoulder in utter defeat and then… he cried.

Not the cute little sob crying. No. The whole package of crying; the streaming tears, the loud cries in sadness and the shaking shoulders. His cries muffled in the fabric of Hikaru's shirt as he let all the suppressed pain stream out in form of tears.

If Kaoru hadn't been so broken he would probably be embarrassed to cry like that. Hikaru held him closer without a word and made small circles on the back of his shirt. Soon Kaoru lifted his hands and embraced Hikaru too. His fingers clenched into the fabric of his shirt, and he pulled himself closer into the others chest.

"It's okay," Hikaru whispered shushing. "Cry as much as you want."

He felt Kaoru's hands clench tighter around his shirt and the cries became more shaking.

Hikaru had never asked anyone to cry like that, normally he told them not to cry, to cheer up and such. He really hated when people cried, he felt weird and awkward, but somehow he felt relived that he saw Kaoru cry. Maybe it just reassured him that Kaoru was really human.

He felt Kaoru's sobs become quieter after a while and suddenly the fragile teen pulled away from him with a gasp – looking like he just realized what he was doing. He hurried to turn away and wiped his eyes with the over-sized sleeves again.

"S-sorry," he stuttered and flushed embarrassed when he saw the wet spot he had made on Hikaru's (clearly expensive) shirt.

"Don't worry about it," Hikaru laughed and grinned a little by his red face. Kaoru shifted a little on his feet, not knowing what to say after that scene. Hikaru smiled a little, but it slowly faded when he saw Kaoru scratch his arm. He didn't know why he was so worried about this kid, but he somehow got angry when he thought of anyone hurting him, even if it was Kaoru himself. Why was that? Had Tamaki been right? He had only gotten a quick glance at him last time, he needed to be sure.

"Kaoru," he said and stepped closer. The younger teen looked up with flickering eyes.

"Yes," he mumbled, still too embarrassed to look him in the eyes.

"Will you take your cap off?" he asked quietly.

"N-no," Kaoru whispered and grabbed his cap to adjust it further down his face. He didn't want Hikaru to see his blushing face.

Hikaru frowned, resisting his urge to rip it off. He needed to get this persons trust; he would definitely work for it. That thought made a smile creep across his face. He really couldn't have chosen a worse victim to charm – this would be a hard task, but he was up for it.

"Kaoru," he said calmly and Kaoru gave him a side-glance. "Let me drive you home."

Kaoru thought about it, but then he shook his head in disagreement. Hikaru was about to protest, but suddenly Kaoru did something that took his breath away. He smiled.

From under the shadows of the cap Hikaru saw his mouth pull up in what could only be a smile. His heart skipped beat, and he swallowed loudly.

"That's okay," Kaoru reassured him. "We're actually not that far from my house since I ran so much."

"B-but, didn't you say you lived by the station, that's still a few blocks away" Hikaru mumbled, still mesmerized by the smile that played on Kaoru's lips.

"I do," Kaoru said and gave Hikaru a wave. "But I'm not getting into that car with _you_. Sorry, bye."

"No way," Hikaru pouted and with two long steps he came in front of Kaoru. "I'm driving you, whenever you want to or not."

Kaoru frowned. "No you're not."

Hikaru's face suddenly twisted in a wicked grin that really freaked Kaoru out for a second. "I think I am, because you forgot the Gameboy that you kindly slammed in my face earlier." Kaoru suddenly tensed and his eyes narrowed.

"Give it back," he demanded coldly.

"Only if you drive with me," Hikaru sing-songed.

"W-what? You big fat jerk!" Kaoru spat, but Hikaru only smirked, knowing that he was getting it his way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wasn't that pretty fast? And long too. ^^ Please review and tell me what you think.

**And thank you to you who reviewed: **

**SuJuxKenichixJakotsu** (My first reviewer on the story, love to you ^^) - **lotlot **(I remember you! *points excited* Glad you liked. :D) - **Midnight Custard** (You'll find out, but you're right, it IS a shame, lol. ^^) - **KyubiKanji** ( OF COURSE YOU CAN ADD THIS TO YOUR COMMUNITY! *bounce excited* thank you so much. ^^)-** Freekness** ( Well, I can't resist puppy eyes, so of course I'll continue. : D Glad you liked) - **AnimeFreak322** (LOL! This chapter came up this quickly because of you. Love your review. *hearts* ^^)- **wuzzgoinon**(Thank you very much. : D I love the word intriguing. lol) - **KuroPika X** (I know it was short. xDD But this one is longer, right? :D I remember you too!)


	3. Kaoru's Home

**Chapter 3 - Kaoru's House**

Hikaru parked in front of the most lousy and gloomy neighborhood that his blue sports car had ever parked in front of and frowned slightly. Kaoru ignored his obvious dismay and jumped quickly out of the car, holding his Gameboy close to his chest. Hikaru almost gaped when he saw Kaoru walk toward the ugliest and dark building he had ever seen.

"Do you really live here?" Hikaru mumbled and opened his own door to scoot out. Kaoru ignored him and fumbled some keys from his pocket. Hikaru shrugged and followed him to the door. Kaoru continued to ignore him until he came to the door, where he slowly turned around.

"Um, well, thanks for the drive," he said, hinting for Hikaru to leave, but the boy just put a hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to invite me inside?" He questioned, slightly annoyed.

"No, no I wasnít planning on that," Kaoru murmured and turned around to open the door. Hikaru scoffed annoyed.

"At least let me use your phone," Hikaru sighed and stuffed his hands in the pockets. The other boy made an irritated sound and finally got the door opened, Hikaru noticed that he had to give the door a hard push to open it properly.

"Don't you have a cell?" Kaoru mumbled without turning. He walked into the house and threw the keys into a small bowl on a table. Hikaru noticed that he let the door stand open and took it as an invitation ñ at least that was all the invitation he was going to get from the cold boy.

"No, I forgot it at home," Hikaru lied and pulled his shirt further down around his hip to hide the bulge in his pocket that clearly was formed as a phone.

ìThe phone is in the kitchen,î Kaoru gestured with a bored voice and disappeared into a room nearby. Hikaru nodded to himself and began to look around. Kaoru's house was really the definition of a "dump". Both the walls and the floor was made of the same wood and it felt cold even with his jacket and shoes on. He realized soon that he had gone through Kaoru's whole house in his walk to the kitchen.

He had simply walked through the living-room (a couch, a TV and a stack of books in the corner) and entered the kitchen (a fridge, a small table and a phone on the wall).

He picked up the phone and stared at it. Who should he call? To be honest he just wanted to see Kaoru's house. He thought about it for a moment and then he smirked. He picked up the phone and began to talk, not even dialing a number.

"Oh, hey Haruhi," he said loudly, trying not to sound too unnatural. "I'm at Kaoru's house, so I'm going to be a little late for our appointment."

Kaoru came out from his room with a bored expression on and walked past Hikaru to grab something in the fridge. Hikaru followed him with his eyes, he had changed into sweatpants and an even baggier shirt (if that was even possible), it made him look way too skinny.

"Yes, I said Kaoru, he invited me himself," Hikaru continued his fake conversation, while Kaoru opened a bottle of milk and took a big mouthful straight from the bottle. "What? Why would you like to join us?" Kaoru lowered the bottle slightly to watch Hikaru. "I don't even know if he likes you like that... what? Haruhi, that's dirty..."

Kaoru coughed loudly when he choked on his milk. Hikaru couldn't help a grin, but hurried back in character.

"He says he would love to," Hikaru said and Kaoru widened his eyes, lifting his head so much that his face showed from underneath the cap.

"L-let me talk to her!" Kaoru spat and reached horrified after the phone. The evil Hitachiin hurried to turn his back to him, suppressing a laugh. "Hikaru!" Kaoru protested and grabbed his shoulder.

With a surprised gasp Hikaru tripped over his feet when Kaoru yanked in his shoulder and he ended up falling backwards into Kaoru. With a crunching sound the phone ripped from the wall and both boys fell to the ground with a surprised yell.

Kaoru let out a groan when he got Hikaru's weight over him and winced pained.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Hikaru exclaimed stunned and turned around to look down at Kaoru and the very suggestive position he was in, the phone still tightly clenched in his hand. Kaoru huffed and looked at the ripped device in his hand, Hikaru followed his glance and laughed humorlessly. "U-um, I'll pay you back."

"Get off me," Kaoru said coldly. Hikaru was about to answer, but stiffened when he realized that Kaoru's cap had fallen off. He narrowed his eyes in surprise and looked down at what could have been a mirror.

"Y-you-"

"Get off me!" Kaoru yelled louder and pressed his palms harshly against Hikaru's chest. Hikaru stumbled off and landed flustered on the floor beside him. Kaoru sat up and looked at him with an annoyed expression. "What is wrong with you?"

"S-sorry-"

"Leave!"

"I did..."

"No! I mean _leave_!" Kaoru snapped and pointed at the door. Hikaru staggered to his feet and realized he was still holding the phone in his hand. He stopped and gave Kaoru an apologizing smile.

"I promise to pay you for this-"

"Leave Hikaru!" Kaoru grounded out angrily. Hikaru stumbled toward the door when he realized what he was doing. He had the chance to solve the mystery that he had been thinking about for days, and he was running away. He looked over his shoulder and saw the copy of himself pick up his cap and place it carefully on his head.

"Kaoru," he said quietly, stopping in the front door.

"You're still here?" Kaoru spat and sighed loudly as he pushed the cap over his light-brown hair again.

"Is there a chance we're related?" Hikaru just said straight forward. Kaoru huffed and flung his hands in the air from the floor, Hikaru couldn't help but find it a little comical.

"I sure hope not! What's with the question?" Kaoru asked, still fuming and slowly got back on his feet. Hikaru coughed into his own fist and didn't answer. Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"Just go home, Hikaru," he said, now sounding exhausted and began to pick up the pieces of wall that had shattered across the floor. Hikaru winced when he really saw the damage he had made. The phone had been completely torn from the wall and now wires were sticking out of the bricks. Kaoru sighed and started cleaning up the only way he could. Hands.

"Let me help you," Hikaru mumbled and hurried to his side. Kaoru snarled annoyed and pushed him away with an elbow.

"I don't want your help!" He snapped. Hikaru ignored him and began to pick up the pieces. Kaoru made a groan in frustration and pushed him hard in the side. Hikaru staggered a little to the side and looked at him surprised. "Stop it! Stop being nice. Stop trying to know me!"

"Wha-"

"I hate you! I hate everyone who pretends to be my family," Kaoru yelled and his eyes shone with anger. Hikaru stared at him mesmerized. "Just leave! And don't come back! Don't talk to me at school and don't-"

Hikaru took a step forward and pressed his mouth forcefully against Kaoru's. Both boys tensed by the sudden electricity. Kaoru was shocked, but Hikaru was almost more shocked that of what had just happened. Kaoru couldn't even move as he was pressed against the wall behind him, and to his horror he found himself closing his eyes.

That's when Hikaru realized what he had done and jumped away shocked. By the sudden movement Kaoru's cap fell off and his hair stood out in all places.

"GOD! I'm SO Sorry!" He almost yelled and lifted his hands in apology, his eyes wide in shock as he backed away. Kaoru stared at him, speechless, and covered his mouth with one hand. He could still feel his lips tingle from the sudden contact.

"W-why did you-?" Kaoru babbled stunned.

"I don't know. Gosh! I'm sorry, I'll leave now," Hikaru spat and turned around with a quick spin on his foot. Kaoru lifted his hand slightly to stop him, but he had already slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry, I know it has been long and I know it's short, but I just needed to get started again. xD

**SHOUT OUT TO AWESOME PEOPLE: **

**AnimeFreak322** - (Ugh, I thought I saw a shadow outside my window O_O'' anyway, sorry for the lateness. And thank you for reviewing.) - **WhyMustIdoThis (**Is there gonna be a lemon you ask, well, missy, is the sky blue? Are the twins hot?^_^) -**ChiTsuki Takai -**(aww, thank you. I'll be uploading more, I promise. xD *lifts determined fist*) -**SuJuxKenichixJakotsu ** (Yay, you're welcome. Love you're avatar. xD) -**KuroPika X**-(we all know each other here in the HikaXKao world. hehe. I know, I get lazy with reviewing too, even on stories I really like. No worries. : D) - **MusicMixerGURL** - (I'll make sure of that *wink*) - **Cereal-Killa **- (YOU're super cute too. ;) ) - **Freekness **- (Who can resist puppy eyes AND kitty eyes. hehe xD Thanks for reviewing.) - **PrincessOfBitchy-ness**- (I love you too... princessofbithcy-ness... LOL! I already love you.) - **Butterfly**- (Thank you, I will, my little butterfly. :D) - **GiveUpResistance- **(I get cheers? I feel so loved)


	4. Fire

**Chapter 4 - Fire**

"You went to that creature's _house_?" Tamaki spat surprised.

Hikaru shrugged and spun his straw around his milkshake. Tamaki and him had gone to a café after school, because the blonde teen had noticed that he had been gloomy all day and wanted to cheer him up. Kaoru had done nothing but ignore Hikaru all day– even more than usual.

"I understand that he's angry," Hikaru mumbled and lifted his straw to watch the strawberry liquid drip down from the tip of the purple straw. "I ripped his phone out of the wall and particularly tackled him to the floor" – _not to mention the rather forceful lip contact_.

"Whatever, he should be grateful that you spend time with him," Tamaki stated and took a deep inhale of his own blue drink. Hikaru let out a groan and let the straw drop back in the drink.

"He doesn't care about anyone, he likes being alone," Hikaru murmured and leaned back in his seat in deep thought.

"Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru," Tamaki sing-song'ed with a disappointed voice. "Nobody seriously _likes_ to be alone. Some people just put up walls that are high enough to fool themself too – to feel better, you know." He took another sip of his drink.

Hikaru frowned. "But Kaoru is different. He really tries to push me – and everyone else – away."

"Sometimes people doesn't put up walls to keep others out," Tamaki said and lifted a wise finger. "But to see who cares enough to break them."

"Wow, thank you doctor Phil," Hikaru huffed and rolled his eyes.

"That'll be 1678 dollars," Tamaki demanded and reached his hand out. Hikaru chuckled and finally started drinking his own milkshake. The blonde teen gave him a crooked smile, obviously proud of himself and leaned back in his chair. "You know, Hikaru."

"What?" Hikaru asked with the straw in the side of his mouth.

"You act like a love-struck girl," Tamaki laughed.

"Shut up!" The Hitachiin snapped and threw his napkin at Tamaki with a violent swipe. Tamaki chuckled, but suddenly his eyes focused on something behind Hikaru.

"Speaking of the devil," Tamaki whispered and hurried to look away. Hikaru almost choked on his milkshake and spun around in his chair. It was true; the person they had just talked about had entered the café, as on cue, with his usual tired expression and blue cap. Hikaru felt something clench inside him and frowned.

"Hello, Kaoru," a female voice said and Hikaru watched with surprise as their blonde waitress approach the teen with a wide smile. "How are you?"

"Good," Kaoru murmured absentminded and walked beside her into the kitchen.

Hikaru spun back around in his chair and stared at Tamaki with wide eyes. "He works here! Kaoru works here!" he almost shouted.

"I can see that," Tamaki said with a grin.

"Should I talk to him?" Hikaru spat, making Tamaki laugh in disbelief.

"Talk to him if you want," he said bored, and emptied his glass with a loud slurping sound. Hikaru made a groan and jumped to his feet. Tamaki watched him with pitiful eyes. "You're a mess, dude!"

"Shut up!" Hikaru snapped. The blonde chuckled.

**OOO **

"Two, number 5!" the waitresses yelled at Kaoru and he nodded silently. He hurried to put on the (acquired) apron and gathered his ingredients. Cooking was something he really loved doing, and he was pretty good at it too – even at a crappy place like this. Too bad they mostly sold soft drinks and breakfast.

He grabbed a clean glass and started measuring milk and fruit, when an (all too) well-known voice sounded from across the counter.

"Hey Kaoru," Hikaru said, almost choking on the simple words. Kaoru gave him a quick glance from under the (also required) uniform-cap that he had to wear. It was basically a blue cap and a blue apron with the name "Ouran Café" in big yellow letters. His eyes met with the other boys for a long second before he looked down again.

"Um, Hello, welcome to Ouran Café, if you wish to order please be seated and a waitress will take your order," Kaoru murmured without even looking up.

"I- I already ate, well, I had a drink… but you know what I mean," Hikaru babbled and scratched his cheek awkwardly.

"Hikaru, please stop approaching me," Kaoru mumbled with a sigh and put the fruit in a tall blender, mixed with milk and ice cream.

"Kaoru-" Hikaru's voice was cut off by the loud roar of the blender as his copy turned it on, demonstratively. Kaoru wished he could blend the drink for longer, but eventually he had to turn it off and Hikaru continued. "I'm very curious about the fact that we look so much like each other."

"We don't look like each other," Kaoru sighed and poured the drinks into two glasses.

"We do too!" Hikaru spat and placed both palms on the counter. "This is driving me crazy."

"You think too much," Kaoru sighed and placed the drink on the counter next to Hikaru so the waitress could pick them up. To his surprise Hikaru's hand shot forward and captured his wrist with a hard hold.

"Look into my eyes and tell me we don't look alike," Hikaru whispered and Kaoru hurried to look at the ground.

"Let go of me," Kaoru demanded and tried to pull his hand back, but Hikaru just tightened his fingers.

"Fine, don't answer that, but answer me something else then," Hikaru demanded. Kaoru looked up slightly, the older teen looked deadly serious as he uttered the words. "Did you like when I kissed you?"

"Wh-wha-?" Kaoru spat stunned and his cheeks flushed crimson. He finally yanked his hand loose and he staggered back into the kitchen. Hikaru seemed annoyed that he had lost his prey.

"Answer," he demanded and ran around the counter to approach him.

"G-get away!" Kaoru stuttered shocked and grabbed a spoon on a table to protect himself.

"A spoon?" Hikaru grinned amused. He walked directly into the other boy, forcing him against the wall behind him. Kaoru looked at him like a scared kid, but regardless he let the spoon drop along his side.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Answer my question," Hikaru purred and bent down to let his nose brush against Kaoru's neck teasingly. The younger teen let out a choked gasp and Hikaru watched as the blush traveled into his cheeks. "Did you like it when I kissed you?

"N-no," Kaoru finally hissed out after a pause.

"Then why are you getting excited?" Hikaru asked with a smug smile. By those words Kaoru pushed him harshly in the stomach. Making gasp stunned.

"Prick," He spat, venom spilling from the single word. Hikaru stumbled a step back from the hard hit and Kaoru took the chance to dodge under his arm. Hikaru spun around to stop his escape, but Kaoru was unexpectedly fast and before he could do anything he was past the counter.

"Kaoru!" he yelled, but the door just smacked loudly after the fuming teen.

Hikaru half-runned after him, but sighed when he saw him jump on his old bike and disappear down the road in violent speed. Hikaru grabbed his hair with both hands and groaned, annoyed by himself.

"Well, that went well," he heard a voice behind him utter and saw Tamaki from the corner of his eye.

"He probably doesn't like me anymore," Hikaru stated with a sigh and let his hands drop, leaving his hair messy.

"No, he didn't like you before. Now he _hates_ you," Tamaki mumbled and Hikaru let out another groan.

**OOO**

**_To Kaoru Cell – From unknown _**

_Hey Kaoru. It's Hikaru. Just wanted to know what you were doing. :) _

**_To unknown – From Kaoru Cell_**

_How did you get my number? _

**_To Kaoru Cell – From Annoying Pest (name changed)_**

_The office… I was there and accidentally saw ur filed. ^_^_

**_To Annoying Pest – From Kaoru Cell_**

_Stalker…_

**_To Kaoru Cell – From Annoying Pest_**

_That's rly mean. :'(_

**_To Annoying Pest – From Kaoru Cell_**

_Like you would be affected. _

**_To Kaoru Cell – From Annoying Pest_**

_True! :D So whatcha doin?_

**_To Annoying Pest – From Kaoru Cell_**

_I hate that text language, can't you just write normally? _

**_To Kaoru Cell – From Annoying Pest_**

_Wut do U mean? I hav always been awsum at writing. ^_^_

**_To Annoying Pest – From Kaoru Cell_**

_You're a jerk. xD_

**_To Kaoru Cell – From Annoying Pest_**

_OH! U wrote a smiley! That means I'm forgiven! YES! _

**_To Annoying Pest – From Kaoru Cell_**

_ It was a writing error. You're still not forgiven..._

**_To Kaoru Cell – From Annoying Pest_**

_I'll choose to ignore that message. Anyway, can I come by today? There's sum things I wanna talk about with U. _

**_To Annoying Pest – From Kaoru Cell_**

_No! _

**_To Kaoru Cell – From Annoying Pest_**

_I'll take that as a yes. :)__ I'll be there in 5. ^_^_

Kaoru made a deep sigh and switched his phone off. Why was Hikaru so persistent? He hadn't done _one_ nice thing toward the guy, but because of the "looking like me"- thing he had been bothering Kaoru since he started in school.

He let himself fall back in the couch and closed his eyes. He was definitely not letting Hikaru in his house one more time.

That's when the doorbell chimed.

"What the hell?" Kaoru spat stunned, opening his eyes. Hikaru lived in the other end of town, how could he possibly be here already? Kaoru let his feet slide down the side of the couch and hurried to the door.

"Hikaru, have you been sitting in your car all night?" he sighed when he opened the door. Then his whole body stiffened shocked when a gun was pointed right between his eyes.

"Don't even try to scream.."

**OOO**

"What's the rush?" Hikaru's mom laughed, when her son basically fell down the stairs in his hurry. He laughed sheepishly and swung his jacket around his shoulders.

"I'm going to see a guy from my class," he told her with a smile. "I will be home later."

"Is it Tamaki again?" she asked, leaning casually toward the door. Hikaru dropped down to get his shoes on and answered shortly.

"No, it's a new kid."

"Name." His mother demanded with a smile.

"Kaoru," Hikaru told her and finally had his shoes tied. "Well, I'll see you later."

He gave her a quick wave and bolted out of the door. His mother stood absolutely still for a long moment, then she opened her mouth to call after him, but the roar of Hikaru's motorcycle signaled that he was already long gone.

The wind tugged in Hikaru's clothes as he drove down the dark road, only lit by streetlamps. Once in a while, a car or two, would drive by, but he didn't give them much attention. He had been in so much of a hurry that he hadn't even gotten his helmet on, regardless of that, he still raced down the street like there was no tomorrow. Today was the day he would make Kaoru talk about all the tings he was wondering. yes, definitely today.

Then he heard the loud sound of a siren and turned his head tiredly. Had a cop noticed his speed? But it was just A fire-truck that came driving toward him and he hurried to pull in, so it could pass him easier. He didn't give it much thought before he noticed that it had turned, the same place he had to turn, the same place that Kaoru turned everyday.

His head lifted shocked and now he saw the black smoke that towered over his head.

"Shit." He whispered between clenched teeth and turned the gas handle to speed up. With a smooth swing he turned around the corner and now he could see them: large red flames, consuming everything in its way. At Kaoru's house. Police cars, ambulances and the newly arrived fire-truck all stood parked in front of the house, making the night looking like a lightshow. A few curious people were standing outside in their pajamas and watching the fire.

How hadn't he seen the smoke? Why had he been so stupid? Hikaru felt the guilt and anger stir up inside him. If Kaoru were hurt he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

He lunged his motorcycle toward the house and pressed the brakes so loudly that all the people gathered immediately turned their heads toward him. He let his motorcycle drop behind him with a loud metallic thud, and walked with fast steps toward the house.

"Excuse me sir," a policeman said and grabbed his shoulder, but Hikaru just slapped his hand away. The fire-truck had already begun to spray on the house.

"Where's Kaoru?" Hikaru demanded to know; his eyes were wild with fury. He scanned his surroundings, but couldn't find him. No cap was visible in the crowd, no tired eyes, nothing.

"Sir, I need to ask you to step back," the policeman said calmly and tried to make Hikaru back off, but the teen just snarled at him and shook his head.

"Where the hell is Kaoru?" he yelled again and walked past the policeman toward the burning house, but now, two cops more had come to help and forced him away from the fire.

"No! I said I would come. He knows me! Where is Kaoru?" Hikaru yelled, but the policemen ignored him now and pinned him to the fire-truck. Hikaru let his head rest on the fire-truck, closing his eyes slowly. He couldn't fight off three armored men.

"Damn it," he whispered breathless and forced himself to relax. As the men felt him weaken under their fingers they released him slowly.

"Hikaru?" a weak voice questioned. Hikaru's eyes bolted open by the familiar sound.

"Kaoru," he spat. True enough, Kaoru watched him from a few meters away, a medical stood and wrapped his arm in a bandage. Hikaru let out a laugh in relief and almost didn't believe his eyes. Kaoru's orbs were round and dark in surprise; his hair was messy and his cheeks were dirty from ash. His cap was gone, making his hair stand out in all places and he was wrapped into a blue blanket that he clenched around himself nervously. The medical finished up with his arm and Kaoru turned toward the familiar face.

The policemen let Hikaru go and he jumped forward, and in three long steps he embraced the other teen with a harsh clench.

"Damn it! Damn it!" Hikaru cried out and hid his face in the others shoulder. Kaoru stood stiff as a board for a while, but then he slowly softened and without a word he put his arms around Hikaru's, now shaking, shoulders.

"You huge moron, you fucking idiot." Hikaru cursed weakly and held Kaoru closer.

"Sorry," Kaoru simply whispered. Hikaru let out a frustrated laugh and sighed raspingly.

"I thought you were dead. For one moment, I thought you were dead," Hikaru continued, he wasn't sure how Kaoru understood the babble of words that escaped his mouth, but somehow he did.

"Sorry," he said again.

"If I had come quicker I could have helped you, why didn't you call me?" Hikaru yelled into his shoulder.

"Sorry," Kaoru just said once again. He let Hikaru ramble about that for another moment before he pulled away slightly, uncomfortable. Hikaru pulled away too and looked at the other boy with weak eyes.

"Don't you ever do that again," he whispered. Kaoru didn't say anything; he just looked back into Hikaru's eyes silently. The older teen didn't recall Kaoru to ever look in his eyes this long without looking away awkwardly. Hikaru noticed that he had the same eye color as himself, the fire reflected in his orbs and made them look wild.

"Excuse me," a woman interrupted them, and Kaoru looked down immediately, as if pulled back to reality.

"Yes," Kaoru mumbled and turned his back on Hikaru to face her. Hikaru took that moment to gather his thoughts, but her next words made him focus again.

"Do you have anywhere to go? Family, friends," she asked him kindly. Hikaru's gaze immediately locked on Kaorus form.

"Um, not really," Kaoru whispered quietly and shifted a little on his blanket.

"No neighbors, no one from the job?" she continued, but Kaoru just shook his head.

"He lives with me!" Hikaru spat and grabbed Kaoru's wrist determined. The younger teen looked up at him, stunned. The woman looked back and forth between them for a second.

"Your brother?" she asked.

"N-no," Kaoru mumbled and looked at the ground.

"I'm a friend from school," Hikaru told her with a smile. "I think Kaoru should live with me, until he gets back on his feet. I have plenty of room."

"Is that okay?" she questioned toward Kaoru. He opened his mouth slightly in protest, but then he frowned and nodded _very _slowly.

"Very well, then I need your full name and phone number," she said, addressing Hikaru again. He nodded; looking a little too pleased with the situation, and quickly gave her the information. Then she gave Kaoru her card, and walked off.

Kaoru spun around and looked up at Hikaru. "You didn't have to do that. I can sleep at a motel."

"Are you stupid?" Hikaru questioned and poked him on the forehead. "I want to. It's going to be fun. Besides, you have no stuff, no money and no help – and probably no insurance either – how are you going to survive on your own?"

"I'll manage, I always do," Kaoru shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"Well, this time, you don't have to. Come on, let's get out of here," Hikaru said and grabbed Kaoru's wrist again. The younger teen looked down at his hand in dismay, but didn't bother to correct it.

Hikaru leaded him to the motorcycle he had "parked" nearby. When Kaoru realized what he was going to ride home he tensed and stopped instantly.

"No way," he spat and if Hikaru hadn't been holding his wrist he would probably have tried to run off. "I'm _not_ riding that _monster_."

Hikaru gave him a sharp look. "I like you Kaoru, but don't you dare speak bad about my baby."

Hikaru released him for a second so he could lift "his baby" from the ground and dusted her off kindly. Kaoru didn't know if he heard right, but he was pretty sure Hikaru apologized to the bike on his behalf.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That was a lot longer, right. : D LEMON IN NEXT CHAP. ;)

**PEOPLE OF AWESOMENESS:**

**WhyMustIdoThis **(Yeah, next chapter will have a lemon, I promise. *hand over heart* - **SweetCheri **(*blush* wow, thank you. I promise to update for ya. :) ) - **YaoiFangirl x3** (You reviewed chapter 1, but I still think I would mention you. ^^ ARGH! Don't eat my cookies. O_O'') - **KuroPika X**(Yeah, Hika is not approaching Kao as fast as he usually does in my stories, but he'll be more forceful soon, I swear *grin*) - **SuJuxKenichixJakotsu** (Of course, Naruto doesn't have enough hot guys. ;) Like Ouran. :b) - **aliisa-chan** (Yay, thank you, you're always there in my stories, it makes me happy. : D) - **Freekness** (One juicy lemon soon coming up. : D Thank for reviewing. *heart*) -**xdeathxbunnyx **(I love you too. : D lol! And Hikaru says that it was not on purpose, but he wont be responsible for any touchy moments in the future. xD)

**Please leave more awesome reviews and I'll answer them all. : D**


	5. Unexpected Passion

**Chapter 4 - unexspected passion**

"Um, you can let go of me now," Hikaru mumbled when they stood parked in front of his mansion. The eldest teen looked slightly flustered by the other boy, who clung to him like he was his last chance of survival.

"You drive like a maniac!" Kaoru spat before he, with shaking fingers, released himself from Hikaru's waist. Hikaru had been enjoying the contact at first, but at one point he had been afraid that Kaoru would squeeze his very soul out of his body.

"At least you got the helmet, I am the one who would have gotten hurt," Hikaru laughed. Kaoru pouted from inside the helmet, which he had securely closed and pulled the glass down in front. Hikaru jumped off and reached a hand out toward Kaoru, but the younger teen demonstratively ignored it. Instead Hikaru held the motorcycle so Kaoru could get off, still trembling.

"Did you have to drive that fast?" Kaoru complained, looking relieved when he made contact with the ground, and pulled the helmet over his head. Hikaru couldn't help but stare at his cutely messy strands.

"No, I didn't have to," Hikaru teased and Kaoru scowled at him. The brown-haired teen ruffled his hair before his eyes widened in shock. Hikaru looked confused and followed his eyes, then he chuckled.

"Yeah, this is my house," he grinned, putting his hands in the pockets.

"This is not a house!" Kaoru spat, slamming the helmet into Hikaru's chest, making Hikaru huff and catch it quickly. Kaoru stretched his arms widely as to see if he could embrace it. "This is a hotel, a palace, a castle."

"No, I'm pretty sure that it's my house," Hikaru joked and secretly rubbed his stomach from where Kaoru had hit with the helmet.

"You own this?" Kaoru whispered in a daze. Hikaru felt a pang of happiness by the dreamy look on the other boys face. He wanted to make it happen again, many times.

"Well, my parents do," Hikaru answered, walking with the helmet under his arm as he passed Kaoru, casually hiding a slightly smug smile. "Why don't we go inside before you stare my house into another fire?"

Kaoru seemed to realize at that point that he had been unnecessarily open and as if on cue, he pulled out his cap from his pocket. Puff! And loner-Kaoru was back in place. Hikaru resisted his urge to rip it off, knowing that it wouldn't help.

"My mom is sleeping, so be very quiet," Hikaru told him, pressing a finger to his lips. Kaoru nodded as they began to walk up the stairs to the "main entrance", Kaoru couldn't call it anything else to call it – "door" would just not work.

"Where's your dad?" Kaoru whispered, quietly. Hikaru looked at him in awe.

"Did you just ask _me_ a question, about something _personal_? Look who's getting out of their shell" Hikaru teased with slight mock-surprise.

"Whatever," Kaoru pouted, immediately looking away in anger. The Hitachiin chuckled.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he said and lifted his hands in apology. "My dad is on a business trip and he won't be back before next month. Speaking of family-"

"No, _not_ speaking of family!" Kaoru suddenly spat, looking up shocked and Hikaru's hand stopped on the door handle.

"What?" Hikaru asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Kaoru stared at him for a second, his eyes flickering slightly before he looked down again.

"W-well, I don't like to talk about my family, but- I like hearing about others," he whispered, clearly embarrassed. Hikaru's eyes softened, the boy in front of him just looked _so_ cute - it should be illegal. "Are you going to open the damn door or not?" Kaoru snarled, flushing under the cap.

Hikaru smiled softly and opened it. "You know," he began, making Kaoru side-glance at him from under the cap. "My mother have tried to get the door painted for a while," Kaoru furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "She gets really frustrated when things are not neat and perfect. She's a fashion designer, you see. She loves making things perfect, down to every detail, and she notice small things."

Kaoru scratched his cheek and followed Hikaru inside. "She sounds like a person that knows what she wants."

"She is," Hikaru grinned and did something that surprised both of the boys. He took Kaoru's hand, leading him toward the stair to the second floor. At first Kaoru tensed, stretching his fingers under Hikaru's hold, but after a while he closed his hand around the other boys too. Both teens couldn't help but wonder how right that felt.

"Um, where should I sleep?" Kaoru whispered, almost inaudible as he was pulled along.

"We have a nice guest room," Hikaru murmured quietly, dragging Kaoru down the long halls in quick steps. "You can also sleep on the couch downstairs, it can get pulled out to a pretty huge bed," he stopped by a door and opened it. "There's also my fathers room, it have a large bed too," Kaoru followed Hikaru silently into, what could only be… "And then, there's my room."

"T-this is your room?" Kaoru whispered, looking around while feeling Hikaru's hand clench tighter around his.

"Yes… yes, this is my room," Hikaru said, not looking at Kaoru, focusing his eyes on a spot on the floor. What was he doing? Why had he brought Kaoru here? He was surely not in the mood for a tour. He had to be exhausted. Hell, his house had just burned down, he probably really needed a…

"Can I take a shower?" Kaoru asked, making Hikaru yelp in shock by the unexpected timing.

"U-um, yes," Hikaru stuttered. Gosh, he couldn't even look at the guy at this point, just the thought of Kaoru getting undressed and taking a shower – no he couldn't think about it.

"W-where is the bathroom?" Kaoru mumbled and pulled a little in his hand. Hikaru realized that he was still holding the other boy's hand clenched in his own - he hadn't even noticed at this point - it had just felt so familiar. He quickly released his fingers and took a step away, his back turned to Kaoru, and a hand running through his hair in frustration.

"D-down the hall, the door on the right, there's a… a sign that says "bathroom"," Hikaru shook out and closed his eyes, gaining control. When had he turned into such a pervert? Damn it.

"Um, alright then, can I use your towels?" Kaoru asked and Hikaru heard him backing out quietly.

"Y-yes, and I'll leave some clothes for you… _outside_ the door," Hikaru spat, saying it more to himself than to Kaoru.

"Ooo-_kay_," Kaoru mumbled, taken aback by his strange change of character. "I'll go now."

'_Yes, you do that_' Hikaru thought, miserable.

* * *

><p>Kaoru let out a sigh of comfort when he stepped out of the shower. It had been long since he had taken a <em>hot<em> bath. He watched the steam float around in the bathroom and wrapped a (outrageous huge, well-scented and soft) towel around himself, almost going into a daze by the comfort.

He quick-stepped to the door and opened it slightly, seeing that Hikaru had left him some clothes on the floor to sleep in. He yanked it inside shyly, closing the door again and pulled it on clumsily. It was much more fitting than he was used too, it was not _tight_, but it was not the baggy stuff he usually wore. It was basically a black tank top and a pair of sweatpants, but they somehow looked like something from a fashion show, if that was even possible.

He couldn't look in the mirror, because of the fog on the glass, so he just wrapped the towel around his shoulders and walked out.

He shivered when he walked back into room temperature and rubbed his face against the towel to warm up.

"Hikaru, why are you taking a shower this late?" a drowsy voice asked. His whole body tensed and he stopped in the middle of a step. The door next to him had opened and a woman that couldn't be more than in her twenties stood in the door. Her hair was short and slightly curly, the same shade as Hikaru's, he noticed. She looked a lot like him and could only be Hikaru's mother.

"S-sorry, did I wake you?" Kaoru stuttered in a need of words.

"Nah, I have had troubles sleeping anyway, so how did it go?" she asked and stretched her arms over her head.

"How did it go with what?" Kaoru spat, flustered.

"You were visiting a person named, Kaoru, right? How did it go, Hikaru?" she asked, slightly impatient and crossed her arms with a smirk. Kaoru finally understood the situation and looked down embarrassed.

"Um, I don't-" Kaoru began and laughed awkwardly. "I'm not your son, Hikaru is in his room."

"Um, excuse me?" she asked, her mouth turning into a frown.

"I… I am, Kaoru, the one he visited," he whispered and kept his eyes on the floor, but suddenly the woman bolted forward and grabbed his chin. With a gasp his face was lifted and she stared at his face with a shocked expression. He winced slightly by the closeness, but just endured it until she released him.

"Hikaru!" She suddenly yelled through the house, making Kaoru jump a little in shock.

There was a stumbling sound at the end of the hall before the door opened to his room and his head peaked out. Flustered and confused. He had changed into black sweatpants and his shirt were blue, the opposite colors of Kaoru's.

"I thought you were sleeping," Hikaru called back, but stopped in his tracks when he saw his mother holding Kaoru tightly in the shoulder.

"Are you going to explain why this-" she waved a hand up and down Kaoru, "copy of yourself, are taking a shower in my bathroom? Wearing your clothes, looking like you."

"It was your bathroom? I'm sorry," Kaoru mumbled, paralyzed.

"It's not her bathroom, we both use it," Hikaru reassured and gave Kaoru a small smile.

"Don't change the subject," his mother spat annoyed and pointed at Kaoru frantically. "Who is this? Why does he look like you?"

"He's just a boy from my class," Hikaru mumbled and put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder calmly pulling him out of his mother's claws. "His house burned down a few hours ago, and I thought he could live here for a while."

"W-well, of course he can, but…" she said and waved her hair around a little, trying to find the words she was looking for. "C-could you repeat what his name was?"

"Mom." Hikaru said between clenched teeth.

"My name is Kaoru," Kaoru hurried to say, and the lady in front of them seemed to get a heart attack. Making both the boys exchange glances.

"You look like a mirror… oh my god…I – I need to make a call," she breathed out in a daze and staggered toward the stairs. "You guys can go to bed, I'll… I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Hikaru rolled his eyes and turned toward Kaoru with a grin. "I told you she was- holy shit, you _do_ look exactly like me!" he widened his eyes in shock and Kaoru took a step back in uncomfortably. Hikaru stared at Kaoru in awe. His body was beautifully sculptured in the change of clothes, and his face was fully shows (Hikaru was going to burn his cap for sure) and his hair had more color in it too from the shampoo that Hikaru used as well. Hikaru lifted a finger and poked Kaoru's shoulder with a frown.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru sighed and slapped his hand away.

"Checking that you're a human, and not an evil doppelganger android from space," Hikaru explained and gave him a small grin. Kaoru furrowed his eyebrows, but the side of his mouth lifted slightly.

"I would have killed you much sooner," Kaoru told him and crossed his arms.

"True enough. Anyway, where do you want to sleep?" Hikaru asked with a smile. Kaoru shrugged, he really didn't mind at this point, he would be fine with the floor right now; he was exhausted.

"I'll just take a guest room," Kaoru said tiredly and slugged his shoulders. Hikaru nodded, and leaded him around a corner to a sea of doors. "Why am I not surprised by this?"

"What?" Hikaru asked, knowing the answer.

"The endless amounts of doors," Kaoru suggested as an explanation.

"My house where always the preferred place for hide and seek," Hikaru joked and opened the sixth door from the right – Yes, Kaoru counted, in case he had to find the exit on his own.

Kaoru huffed in disbelief when he walked inside. This was a guestroom? _This was a freaking guestroom_? If Kaoru hadn't been so tired he would have made some snappy comment toward the luxurious place – red long curtains, dobbl- no, triple bed, huge closet and well, just a lot of stuff that belonged in a museum – but as it was, he was _exhausted_ and just bolted for the bed.

"Okay, goodnight!" Kaoru yelled, muffled by the pillow and literally just slept on his face.

"You'll probably need air, like, pretty soon," Hikaru mumbled, slightly concerned and walked over to turn him around. The younger teen sighed into the pillows, more comfortable than ever, but didn't resist as Hikaru turned him around and pulled the blanket over him.

"Comfy?" Hikaru joked, and Kaoru nodded with his eyes shut in a daze. "Do you want to burrow a toothbrush?"

"You should have reminded me before I touched heaven," Kaoru murmured and cuddled himself deeper into the fluffy pillows. Hikaru smiled softly, watching his relaxed expression. After a while Kaoru shifted a little. "Stop staring and leave."

"That's unnecessarily harsh don't you think?" Hikaru asked with a slight smirk. "I just made you, what was it? "Touch heaven", right?" Hikaru teased, watching as Kaoru opened his eyes lazily and scowling up at him.

"Too bad you placed the mouth of hell _next_ to me," he countered back, making Hikaru chuckle – Kaoru was too easy to trigger, it had almost turned into a game for the oldest teen.

"Yeah, I bet you think a lot about that mouth, am I right?" Hikaru purred, almost drowning in laughter, as Kaoru blushed crimson.

"J-jerk!" Kaoru spat flustered and pressed a pillow over his face to hide his flushing cheeks. Hikaru laughed loudly, now sitting on the bed and leaning closer to Kaoru.

"Ad-_mit_ it," he sing-song'ed, making Kaoru wince under the pillows.

"Never!" he yelled through the pillow.

"I take that as a challenge!" Hikaru informed amused, attacked Kaoru with fingers.

Kaoru spat in laughter when Hikaru's fingers tickled him all over, Kaoru hurried to grab all the pillows around him and threw it in Hikaru's face one after one, but Hikaru dodged them elegantly, moving his fingers across all in reach. Hikaru couldn't remember having heard a sweeter sound than the sound of that laughter that came from the defenseless boy under his hands.

"S-stop it!" Kaoru demanded between a chuckled, trying to catch Hikaru's hands.

"Beg me to," Hikaru laughed, the other boys laughter was so contagious that he couldn't help it.

"Please! Please!" Kaoru broke immediately and started slamming a pillow in Hikaru's face, while laughing uncontrollably. "I hate you! But please, please stop!"

Hikaru pulled his hands back to catch the pillow midair, as it was swung toward his face, giving Kaoru enough time to escape to the other end of the bed. The boys took a minute to finish chuckling before they went quiet.

"You're freaking crazy, Hitachiin!" Kaoru mumbled, but his smile told that he had been amused.

"Heh, sorry," Hikaru mumbled, smiling sheepishly, pulling a feather out of his hair. Kaoru shrugged, ruffling his hair back in place too.

"You can _leave_ now," Kaoru murmured and moved back to the middle of the bed to get comfortable again. Hikaru nodded silently, not leaving the other teen with his eyes while he put the pillows back in place.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru whispered, making Kaoru turned his head in question.

"What is it?" he asked, putting the last pillow in place.

"How mad would you be, if…" Hikaru held a pause, coughing awkwardly. Kaoru watched him silently for a moment, but then he grew impatient, furrowing his eyebrows.

"If…" he helped, waving a hand to make him continue. Hikaru scoffed and suddenly crawled up on the bed, scooting closer to Kaoru before he answered.

"How mad would you be," he repeated and slowly leaned closer toward the other. "If I kissed you right now?"

Kaoru gaped shocked and looked down. "I would probably get… pretty mad."

"How mad?" Hikaru asked and rested his forehead on Kaoru's, making both boys take in a deep breath. Kaoru's forehead felt hot, he was blushing. Cute. Kaoru had probably never tried things like this before, which made Hikaru slightly happy. He would be his first.

"I would probably yell at you," Kaoru whispered, before Hikaru gently pressed his lips toward Kaoru's and pulled back, with a teasing smile on.

"I'm waiting, yell away," Hikaru purred, feeling Kaoru shiver slightly in response. He couldn't take it anymore, this kid was simply too adorable. He lunged forward, loving the way Kaoru moaned in shock as electricity filled the air.

He pressed the younger boy into the covers with his lips, breathing out harshly; annoyed that Kaoru wouldn't open his mouth for him. Kaoru made a small whimper as Hikaru let a hand trail down his neck with a light touch that made him tremble.

Hikaru pulled away slightly and looked down at his prey, who had his eyes wide and stared up at him like a frightened child.

"What the h-" he spat.

"Kaoru, it will be much better if you open your mouth," Hikaru explained, making the younger teen look away with a huff.

"Don't say it like that," he complained, but a slight blush traveled over his cheeks regardless. Hikaru loved it; he loved being the one that made such strong emotions show. He bent down again and placed a light kiss on the tip of Kaoru's nose.

"Hey!" Kaoru spat and scowled up at him. Hikaru laughed loudly and before Kaoru could ruin the moment he attacked his lips again. Kaoru continued to refuse his mouth open, to Hikaru's annoyance.

"Open your mouth, Kaoru," Hikaru complained and teasingly bit down on his lower lip. Kaoru immediately clenched his lips tightly together and shook his head. "Why not?" Hikaru pouted.

"I don't want to," Kaoru murmured quietly. "It's embarrassing and your mom is close by."

"I can lock the door," Hikaru purred and ran his hand all the way down to Kaoru's hip, making him yelp shocked.

"N-no! I want to sleep!" he yelled flustered, grabbing a pillow and slamming it against the side of Hikaru's head – with absolutely no effect whatsoever. Hikaru sighed and looked down at him. He was a mess of blush and frown.

"I'll lock the door," Hikaru murmured, making Kaoru whine in protest. "Wait for me." No answer.

Hikaru bent down and pressed his lips against Kaoru's roughly, letting his tongue circle around his – demonstratively – closed lips and hurried to the door. Kaoru sat up from his lying position and watched Hikaru with wide eyes as he closed, locked and secured the door.

"Okay, where were we," Hikaru teased and turned around with a smirk.

"N-no!" Kaoru spat and pulled the blanket over his head in shock. Hikaru furrowed his brows confused and hurried toward the hidden teen.

"What are you doing?" Hikaru chuckled and pulled the blanket away gently. Kaoru's head poked out from the sheets and Hikaru's smile immediately faded. He looked absolutely terrified. Hikaru had never seen him like this. Angry, yes. Terrified, never.

"Hikaru, I… I can't do this," he breathed out, choking on a sob. "There's something-" He stopped mid-sentence and wrapped his blanket closer around him. Hikaru sighed deeply and took a seat beside him.

"What is it?" Hikaru whispered, putting a hand around the awkward pile of blankets that Kaoru had himself wrapped in. "Come on, you can tell me."

There was a long pause, but Hikaru waited patiently while Kaoru mentally found himself.

"When I was younger, I lived in an orphanage," Kaoru began in a whisper, feeling Hikaru's hands tense around him. "I was adopted when I was about seven years old, by this tall guy and this blonde girl. I was really happy, but… it shows that the woman was a hooker and the man was… well, I won't say, but he used me for things that will have me scared for life… but after that, I have never let anybody touch me. After that guy used me like that, I have been covering myself up in baggy clothes and caps to keep the whole world out. I'm sorry Hikaru, I'm just…" Kaoru let out a sigh and let his head fall on Hikaru's shoulder.

Hikaru didn't say anything for long, but then he turned his head and kissed Kaoru gently on the lips. The younger boy winced a little.

"Hikaru, I just said-"

"I don't want you to be afraid!" Hikaru suddenly yelled, making Kaoru make a small jump by the loud tone. "I don't want you to wear clothes that cover you up and drown the world out. I want to hold you and to…" he stopped himself and sighed loudly before he attacked Kaoru's lips _again_. "Open your mouth, Kaoru." Hikaru demanded again.

And to his surprise, the younger teen obeyed. He moaned in surprise and quickly invaded the new territory with his tongue. He put a hand behind Kaoru's head and let his tongue move in symphony with the others.

His hand moved down to the edge of the tank top, which fitted the other quite well by the way, and moved his hand up his chest. Kaoru made a whimpering sound, but didn't protest, which encouraged Hikaru to keep going. Suddenly Kaoru was too captured in his daze to balance, and fell backwards down the sheets, almost getting absorbed by the pillows and blankets.

"Kaoru, do you want to go all the way," Hikaru whispered into his ear, before he gently bit down on his earlobe.

"N-no," Kaoru whined, making Hikaru sigh frustrated. He could feel his groin grow in his pants, actually it had been there for quite some time now, and he really needed release... soon.

"I'll be really gentle," Hikaru assured, not sure if he could keep the promise, but giving it regardless.

"W-well, then… only…only oral sex," Kaoru whispered, immediately blushing like the kid he was.

"Oral sex?" Hikaru laughed amused and kissed the younger teens neck fondly. "It's just us here, Kao, you can say 'blowjob'."

"You're gross, and who are you calling Kao?" Kaoru protested annoyed. Hikaru laughed again and moved his way down to Kaoru's sweatpants, pulling them down slowly. Kaoru sat up with a gasp and stared at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kaoru yelled shocked. Hikaru gave him a confused look.

"Giving you the blowjo- oral sex you ordered," Hikaru smirked.

"_Here_? _Now_?" Kaoru spat flustered.

"Yes, here! Yes, now!" Hikaru said, rolling his eyes and pushing Kaoru back down with a finger to his forehead. "Now, just relax, I'll do all the work for you."

"What about you?" Kaoru whispered with a tiny voice.

"What about me, Kao?" Hikaru purred and pulled his pants down. He took a moment to watch Kaoru and smirked, they really did look alike. He reached out curiously and enjoyed the rasping breath that Kaoru made as he grabbed around his erection.

"Should I do this to you too?" Kaoru breathed out, clenching his fingers in the sheets around him, as Hikaru started to stroke him gently.

"That's alright," Hikaru laughed and took slightly faster strokes. Kaoru covered his face with his palms and gasped breathless. Hikaru smirked slightly; somehow he got more excited when he saw Kaoru get excited. He let go of his groin and moved back to his mouth, which stood nice and open for him this time. Kaoru allowed him to kiss for a moment, while his hands trailed down under his shirt.

"Hmm…" Kaoru hummed when he felt Hikaru's warm, slick muscle explore the property that belonged to him for this short moment. Hikaru was sure that he would never grow tired of Kaoru's mouth. The soft lips and the way Kaoru knew what to do when they kissed, even though they had never done it before tonight. Hikaru bit Kaoru's bottom lip, pulling away ever so carefully as to not hurt his victim. Chuckling at the sound of his victory as Kaoru groaned.

When Hikaru had let go, Kaoru pulled away for a second as he shook his head at the grinning face of the older boy. "You're such a joke, Hikaru," Kaoru pouted, getting embarrassed. Hikaru shrugged, not denying it and pulled Kaoru's shirt off, taking the younger boy off guard.

"Hikaru," he spat in surprise, tilting his head back as he felt the older teen place his lips around one of his nipples. Sucking softly, licking the pale skin and nibbling on the tip ever so slightly. "Ah! Hikaru…" He whispered.

Hikaru grinded against his erection again, with a slight smirk playing on his lips. He was as born to be the seme, just as Kaoru was the perfect uke. "I like when you say my name like that, Kao." He purred, receiving a small huff in response – well, the stubborn little Kaoru was still in there after all.

He started grinding his groin again, but suddenly it wasn't enough. Kaoru was aching all over, and Hikaru just continued in his slow pace.

"Hikaru, P-please… um…" he stuttered and covered his face with his palms once more.

"What?" Hikaru asked with a smile. "What is Kaoru?"

"F-fas-" he couldn't make himself say the word. His face was so hot that you could have fried an egg on his forehead, but Hikaru found it incredibly cute. After some training he would get a lot of fun out of Kaoru for sure.

He bent down and licked Kaoru's privacy teasingly before taking it all in his mouth and moving his head in a steady pace. Kaoru let out an audible gasp and almost dug his nails into his own face.

"ahh! Mhmn…"Kaoru moaned, clasping his mouth shut from the sounds he was starting to make.

Hikaru was dragging his tongue slowly up and down over his shaft, Swirling his tongue at the tip before he engulfed the whole member. Kaoru's back arching, thrusting into Hikaru, surprising them both; almost choking him as he started to feel the hum he gave. The vibrations riveting up his spine, sending chills and Goosebumps's all over his body, something he had never felt before.

Kaoru moaned in ecstasy, thrashing his head from side to side as Hikaru deep throated him continuously, he had never felt like this in his whole life. It was wrong, totally wrong, but he couldn't stop it now.

The sweat formed on both of their heads and bodies. The blush formed wider on Kaoru's cheeks from all the heat and pleasure he was feeling, but he had removed his hands from his face. "Ah!" He whimpered, "I-I'm going t-to c-" He shuddered and let out a gasp when he released into Hikaru's mouth. Breathing deep when he had finished, opening his eyes to see Hikaru with a smile, licking the seeds from his lips.

"How was that?" he whispered teasingly.

"G-good," Kaoru squeaked unintelligently. Hikaru laughed and stood up very sudden.

"Goodnight then," he mumbled, somehow sounding very stiff.

"W-what's wrong?" Kaoru whispered, stunned how small his voice had become.

"Well, I want you to be comfortable, so I'll start carefully," Hikaru mumbled stopping by the door and turning stiffly. Kaoru furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Therefore I'll let you be "the pleasured" today." The words sounded forced and it took Kaoru a moment to understand what he meant.

"Oh…" he spat, his eyes flickering to the bulge in Hikaru's pants, finally getting it. Hikaru shifted by his gaze, looking somewhat hungry, but shook it off. He couldn't scare him off already. He didn't want to. He would wait. He would make it perfect.

"Goodnight," Hikaru said, wanting to make a quick release at the bathroom before he went to bed.

"I- um, I could…" Kaoru mumbled, wrapping himself in blankets in embarrassment from his own words. "I could make you feel good too."

Hikaru stiffened by those words. God, was that kid trying to kill him? Damn damn… no! He wouldn't ruin things… he had to-

"I don't mind, if you want me to," Kaoru whispered, looking up at him with his hair falling cutely down his face. "I could do it, if you want me to."

That was it. Hikaru couldn't take it anymore; he bolted toward the other teen and embraced him in a flying hug. Kaoru let out a squeak in shock when he was forced back in the bed, with Hikaru's whole weight pinning him down.

"Kaoru, if you don't stop being so damn cute, I'll have to tie you to the bed and never let you go again, understood?" Hikaru warned with a huge smile plastered on his face. Kaoru looked at him with shocked eyes, before nodding slowly.

"F-fine," Kaoru said, in the need of a better response. Hikaru lifted his body so he could tower over Kaoru.

"Good," Hikaru chuckled and lowered so he could kiss him gently on the lips. "so, are you going to keep your promise?"

"You want me to give you oral sex?" Kaoru questioned and Hikaru chuckled amused.

"Yes, you dope, I want you to give me "oral sex"."

"Well, all right, but I have never done it before," Kaoru said and shrugged a little under Hikaru. "How do I start?"

Hikaru looked at him with stunned eyes. "What?"

"Don't look at me like I'm an idiot, tell me _how do I start_?" Kaoru mumbled, rolling his eyes. Hikaru let out an exhausted sigh and with a huge smile plastered on, he collapsed on the bed next to Kaoru.

"You're killing me, you know that?" Hikaru chuckled.

"Why? I just asked?" Kaoru said and crossed his arms. "How am I suppose to know how to do something well, if I don't ask? I want to make you feel like I did."

"I can't _teach_ you," Hikaru sighed and his chuckles were coming out frustrated now.

"Oh… should I just try then? Go by _instinct_ or whatever?" Kaoru asked and rolled to the side to look at Hikaru. The other teen let out a deep sigh and rolled to the side too, his face resting on the palm.

"I guess, that is how you do it," he mumbled with a slight shrug.

"Okay, I can try," Kaoru offered.

"No, it's okay," Hikaru whispered with a small smile.

"Why?" Kaoru asked and looked confused.

"Magic's gone," Hikaru laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry 'bout delay, but on the bright side this chapter was really long AND had a lemon for all you crazy ppl out there (I love you for it). Kaoru have opened a lot, haven't he? ^_O

**AMAZING PPL: **

**tmmdeathwishraven** - (Lol, yes poor Kaoru get's his house burned down, but Hikaru gave him a good night after all. ;) And it's spelled "Hikaru", but yours sounds cute too, hehe.)**YaoiFangirl x3 **- (Thanks for not eating my cookies, and thanks for reviewing. : D) - **SweetCheri **- (Love love love YOU! Yeah, nothing's more romantic than a guy inviting you to lov- I mean live with him, while your house is burning in the background. O_^) -**xdeathxbunnyx** - (tsunderer Kaoru, I have never thought about it like that, but I guess he IS a little like that. xD And yes, Hikaru is feeling the brotherly love subconsciously. ^^) - **Butterfly**- (Yes, he'll meet her. xD But she was too tired and flustered to get it completely, she'll be more intelligent in the morning. xD)- **Freekness **- (Juicy enough? Lol. I have a hard time with lemons, but I did it, did ya like.:b I'll make Kao more forceful in the future, but he's totally inexperienced so you'll have to give him some time. xD) -**KuroPika X**- (Uh! You liked the text? ^_^ I might make them text more in later chaps. Did ya like the lemon? ;) ) - **SuJuxKenichixJakotsu** - (I like that we have started a conversation that has nothing to do with the story. : D Anyway, Yes, he's pretty hot too, I guess. But all the cute guys have to die in that serie. xD Oh, well, we still have Sasuke. :b) - **WhyMustIdoThis** (O_O'' You'll eat my soul? But- I need that to ... whatever you use a soul for. xD) - **AngelGirl0200 **- (They just did? To your liking? : D Thanks for reviewing) - **Crazy-Lil-Yume-Chan** - (aw, thanks. I love that evil smily you made, sorry, just thought I would point that out. xD)

**Please leave more awesome reviews and I'll answer them all. : D**


	6. Matching DNA

**Chapter 5 - Matching DNA**

"Oh my gosh!" Kaoru spat frustrated, muffling his yells into his pillow. "I can't believe I slept at Hikaru, freaking, Hitachiin's house. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Kaoru rolled around in the over-sized bed with his pillow plastered tightly onto his face to hide the blush that rapidly spread along his face. he was lying in The Bed, which him and Hikaru had been sharing for the night. DAMN IT! But when Kaoru had woken up he had been gone (thank god!).

"I can't believe we slept together! I could die! Just kill me," the teen whined and pressed the pillow closer to his face, almost suffocating himself. A light chuckle interrupted his act and he sat up with a gasp, the pillow falling from his face, exposing his flushing face.

"Please, don't kill yourself in my guestroom, the mess would freak my mom," Hikaru grinned, standing with a silver tray in his hands. Kaoru opened his mouth with a snappy comment, but the sight of the food shut him up. Hikaru noticed his hungry glance and laughed merrily.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Yes," Kaoru whispered truthfully and bolted toward Hikaru. "Can I have some?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "No, I carried it all the way up here so you could _look_ at it."

"Thanks!" Kaoru smiled, and with a quick swipe he grabbed his plate and ran back to sit on the bed. Hikaru lifted an eyebrow, but didn't comment it. Kaoru took a bite of the bread and stared at it for a second, his eyes wide in shock.

"This is… awesome!" Kaoru exclaimed with food in his mouth, scooping some egg in his mouth with the fork, as he continued. "Do you eat this every day?"

"Um, yes, pretty much," Hikaru murmured, not able to take his eyes off the disgusting, but so _damn_ cute, teen on his bed. Hikaru had never imagined that gluttony could be so adorable. Kaoru almost swallowed his food like he had never been feed in his life. The last piece of bread got washed down with the juice and he made a satisfied sigh.

"So, thank you for the food, bed and the shower," Kaoru murmured and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Hikaru just nodded in response. "Anyway, I need to get going." Kaoru said and sat his plate down (already finished).

"Where are you going?" Hikaru asked, suddenly alerted.

"Work, of course," Kaoru murmured, rolling his eyes slightly. "I'm not letting you trap me here, even with food like this. Besides, you almost got me fired last time, so, no way you're holding me back from work."

Kaoru had started walking across the floor, Hikaru following close behind him - totally ignoring this untouched plate on the bed. He grabbed the younger boys wrist quickly and yanked him backwards with a hard yank. Kaoru let out a stunned gasp and stumbled into Hikaru.

"What are you-"

"You are coming back, right?" Hikaru asked, wearing a serious expression that made Kaoru slightly uncomfortable. "Right?" he asked again, when Kaoru didn't answer fast enough.

"Yeah… maybe… yes! I'll be back, you're hurting my wrist!" Kaoru spat and tried to struggle out of Hikaru's hand. The older teen frowned, but let go of him.

"God! Who made you my parent?" Kaoru pouted and rubbed his wrist. Hikaru shrugged with a timid smile.

"Well, see you then," Hikaru whispered and lifted a hand. Kaoru nodded and took one step toward the door before he stopped slowly. "What is it?" Hikaru asked, feeling a little bit of happiness flutter.

"Um… Hikaru," Kaoru murmured and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Hikaru whispered back, noticing the uneasy expression on Kaoru's face.

"Could you…"

"Yes?"

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"Show me how to get out of this huge house?"

* * *

><p>Kaoru groaned when, yet another, text biped in his pocket. He wanted to strangle his phone, but he had promised to keep it turned on, so the insurance company could contact him about his house. Yeah, Kaoru had insurance, he did own<em> some<em> brains after all, underneath the thick cap of his.

Speaking of cap, Kaoru had bought a new one on his way to work; it made him feel more comfortable – even though he had to replace it with the required hat at work.

With a moan he flung his phone open and stared at the letters.

**To Kaoru mobile – From The Pest (name changed)**

_Kaaaaaaoruuu! Ur answering sooo slooow! Speeeak tooo meeeee! ^_^_

**To The Pest – From Kaoru mobile**

_Hikaru! I'm at work; I can't text all the time…_

**To Kaoru mobile – From The Pest**

_But I'm bored, write 'bout somethin'! :)_

**To The Pest – From Kaoru mobile**

_No!_

**To Kaoru mobile – From The Pest**

_I'll keep bothering you until you do! ;)_

**To The Pest – From Kaoru mobile**

_I bought a new cap…_

**To Kaoru mobile – From The Pest**

_… … Are you kidding me? O_O'' _

**To The Pest – From Kaoru mobile**

_Shut up! I like wearing them; I don't have to listen to you! Stupid fashion child!_

**To Kaoru mobile – From The Pest**

_Oh it's fine… I'll have something to light up the fireplace. :D And I'm proud of the "fashion"-thing. haha! :)_

_... _

Kaoru's lips pulled up slightly, but before he could answer a loud ringing interrupted him. He looked up at realized that the waitress was staring at him, pressing down the bell furiously to get my attention.

"Kaoru! Where are my orders?" She asked, flinging her arms out.

"Oh! Sorry," Kaoru exclaimed and looked at the text he had just written. He quickly pressed send before he got back to work:

**To The Pest – From Kaoru mobile**

_If you can't accept the way I look, I might not come back at all._

_..._

Kaoru turned on the blender, hurrying to mix fruit and juice into a huge mix of smoothie. At first his mouth had started to water every time he was at work, but after a while he had turned slightly tired of the fruity drinks.

He felt his phone bib. It was Hikaru again, but he just ignored him and poured up the crimson smoothie into two tall glass' and put them on the counter.

"About time!" the waitress noted, before she grabbed them and hurried off. Kaoru felt the phone announce another message, but ignored it too. He continued blending the drinks until _the third_ text vibrated in his pocket. He sighed audible and pulled out his phone. Why? Why did Hikaru get his number? He stared at the screen: **3**** new messages from: The Pest**

He clicked the oldest one and read it.

**To Kaoru mobile – From The Pest**

_Hey! Sorry, I didn't mean it like that! Besides, U already promised to come back home! D:_

**(Message 2)**

_Seriously, answer me. I'm gettin' worried here… you R comin' back, right? o_O_

**(Message 3)**

_Kaaaaaaaaorrrruuuuuu! Answeeeeeerrrrr meeeee! … Seriously._

**To The Pest – From Kaoru mobile**

_God! Relax, before you get a conniption! I'm coming home AFTER WORK! You know, you're going to get me fired pretty soon… _

**To Kaoru mobile – From The Pest**

_Heh, yeah, sorry 'bout that, but look at the bright side! You'll have much more free time, along with myself. : D_

_..._

Kaoru had a sudden urge to strangle his phone, but let it go and turned back to work. He grabbed an apple and was about to peal it when his name was suddenly called.

"Is that you, Kaoru?" a dark voice asked him. He turned around confused and gaped. A tall, black dressed man looked at him with cold eyes, his lips pulling into a slight smirk by the fear in Kaoru's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru whispered, immediately trying to locate an escape route. The man smirked; they both knew that the only way out was past him, which was a reckless attempt.

"I _thought_ it was you. Well, the world is small after all. Just thought I would get a smoothie, and then I was so lucky to run into you, what are the odds?" The man said, leaning casually against the counter, while watching Kaoru having a heart attack.

"Yeah, funny," Kaoru murmured humorlessly and flickered his eyes across the kitchen for some kind of weapon, but only located a spatula, which would probably bend against the mans huge chest anyway.

"So, how are you doing lately?" The man continued, pretending he didn't see Kaoru's glance.

"Fine. Or, well, my house burned down, which you probably know, but besides that," he backed a little away, clenching his fingers around his weapon. The man sighed.

"Yes, I was wondering how that happened, it's such a shame. I would lie if I said I was sorry, I mean, the place was a dump after all, but it's… a shame," he made a smirk filled with malice, that gave Kaoru shivers.

"Please, let's not take it in here," Kaoru begged, gesturing to the shop. "Let's go outside."

The man let out a small chuckle before his expression turned totally blank. Kaoru let out a suppressed gasp when he pulled a gun from his belt and pointed it directly at him.

"Kid, you're really not in a position to give me orders."

* * *

><p>"I'm bored, Kaoru!" Hikaru complained, talking to his phone. "Text me! Text me already!"<p>

He sighed and let his phone drop on the bed, rolling around frustrated. "What the fuck am I doing? Tamaki was right, I act like a love-struck _girl!_"

He heard the door open downstairs and a small hope fluttered in his chest. Then he heard the sound of heels on the stair and his hope crumbled.

"Hi mom!" he yelled, not able to hide his disappointment.

"Hikaru! Where are you?" she spat. Her tone alerted him and he sat up on his bed.

"In here, my room, what's wrong?" he asked and tilted his head confused. She barged through the door, holding a stack of paper high above her head.

"Where's Kaoru?" She exclaimed, her voice filled with panic that made Hikaru even more flustered. He hurried to his feet and snatched the papers from her, just in time for her ramble.

"I took some of his hairs when he used the towel in the bathroom, and went to a lab… and they match! Hikaru it match!" she exclaimed, almost breathless at this point. Hikaru narrowed his eyes and skimmed through the papers until his eyes caught a specific line:

**"DNA result for _Hikaru Hitachiin _and_ Kaoru_: 98,76% identical." _'_**_Haha… 98… 98,76, what? What? WHAT?_'

"Wha- what?" Hikaru exclaimed stunned and staggered to his feet. "How? Why? How? How?"

"I know, I know, it most be a huge shock for you, huh?" Mrs. Hitachiin mumbled and bit her nail.

"W-why did you never tell me?" He asked stunned, his tone rising slowly along with his temper. "I have a twin? I have a twin brother? How could you not have told me this?"

"You were so young when he disappeared," his mother whispered. "I didn't want to make you sad, so I wanted to wait until you got older and… um, here we are." She flung her hands out with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Hikaru."

"Kaoru is my twin," Hikaru spat, just realizing it for real and clenching both hands in his hair in shock. "Kaoru is my twin? Kaoru is my twin! I need to find him!"

"H-hey! Hikaru!" His mother spat, but the teen had already grabbed his phone and bolted for the door.

Hikaru had his coat half on when he sprinted out of the door, taking the steps in quick panicking steps. He quickly found Kaoru's number in his contact list and called.

"Come on, Kao, take you phone," he chanted along with the bibs. "Come on!"

Finally the phone was picked up. Hikaru made a sigh of relief and listened to the rustle in the phone for a moment before a voice answered.

"H-hello?" Kaoru's voice whispered breathless.

"Kaoru, oh my god, you'll _never_ guess what!" Hikaru babbled with a huge grin plastered on his face. "I seriously need to talk to you. Something absolutely HUGE has happened!"

"Hikaru, please, this is not a good time," Kaoru tried with a mumble, and now Hikaru realized the change in his voice. He stopped instantly in his tracks, concentrating on the voice in the phone.

"Kaoru, is something wrong?" he asked, his voice gone deeper in alert.

"Oh god…" he heard Kaoru whisper and almost hissed when he heard Kaoru exclaim a sob in his ear. "Hikar-… Damn it…" Kaoru's voice became weaker as he tried to hold the whimpers back.

"Where are you?" Hikaru spat, feeling the anger grow. "Kaoru, tell me where you are! Right now!"

"I- I'm…-" the connection was suddenly cut off, and Hikaru listened to the loud bibs of the phone for a long moment, his eyes widened in shock. Then his hand fell motionless along his side, clenching the phone in a tight fist.

'_what had just happened?' _he thought, his eyes flickering through the options. '_no, it doesn't matter what happened... Kaoru was crying.. Kaoru, my brother, my twin!_'

Then his heels set off with so much force that the coat instantly fell off again. Hikaru almost slammed into the door of his garage, forcing it open and grabbed his motorcycle with an angry yank.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for all your reviews, It's 1 O'clock at night, so I'm too tired to response to all your reviews right now (I'll do it in the next chapter though

^_^/ Love yaa all though! ! And I'll send you some private messages *cough* tomorrow *cough*. : D

_The Army of awesomness**: **_

**SweetCheri**

**ADeadBlackRose**

**KyubiKanji**

**Freekness**

**AngelGirl0200**

**SuJuxKenichixJakotsu**

**WhyMustIdoThis**

**xdeathxbunnyx**

**Witch19**

**EndlessStorm**


	7. The Past and The Present

**Chapter 6 - The Past and The Future**

Kaoru muffled a groan and sat up in the small room he had been captured to. He was thankful that neither his arms or legs were tied up, not even his mouth was covered. He looked around, sighing when he recognized the surroundings.

"Sorry, I didn't think I hit you that hard," a dark voice told him and he looked up. The man from the shop was sitting on a chair in the other end of the room, staring at him with emotionless eyes. Kaoru took a deep breath and leaned against the white wall behind him. The room had been completely emptied for furniture's, only white walls and the chair his attacker was sitting on, filled the room.

"I though you were in jail," Kaoru mumbled and rubbed his forehead. He was sure that he would faint if he tried to get up.

"I was released," the man said, smirking. "For good behavior, I might add."

"I see, that's good for you, but I'm finished with all that stuff. Please, I'm _done_ with my past," Kaoru whispered and coughed a little. His pulse was pounding violently against his skull, making him feel drowsy and exhausted. "I moved on."

"Well, I didn't!" the man said, Kaoru winced by his tone. The man jumped out of his chair and kneeled down in front of Kaoru with cold eyes. "You ran away from me, while I was in jail, you bailed, and now you think it wouldn't matter? You would just move to a new town and think I would let you."

"Yes," Kaoru whispered, holding the man's gaze, but clearly looking frightened.

"I helped you through everything," the man hissed and grabbed both of Kaoru's shoulders violently, making his gasp. "I beat up everyone that bothered you, even your molesting rapists of a father, I ended in jail because of you, and now you just want to ignore me?"

"You're crazy, you killed those people," Kaoru whimpered, his voice turning weaker. "I saw you kill him! Please, leave me alone. I have finally found-" he stopped himself, he had said too much. Kaoru hurried to look away, but it was too late.

"A wh-" the man asked stunned. He stared at Kaoru shocked, but the young teen clenched his mouth together in fright. "A what, Kaoru?" he suddenly yelled, shaking the younger boys shoulders, "A friend? A lover?"

"Please, let me go," Kaoru whispered, furrowing his eyebrows. "Please let me go, _Mori_."

* * *

><p>"Takashi Morinozuka," the police told Hikaru. The teen looked at the picture with alerted eyes. "He was released for good behavior very recently, but still under strict supervision. Unfortunately we lost sight of him, and it looks like he came here."<p>

Hikaru nodded, thinking like crazy. "What does that have to do with Kaoru?"

"Well, that's not something I'm allowed to speak about," the man said with a nod. Hikaru huffed annoyed.

"I'm his brother," he said determined. The policeman eyed him quickly and then sighed.

"I think it would be better if he told you, himself. But I can say this much, the two of them were lovers. Therefore Morinozuka had a… conniption, when he found out that Kaoru had been sexually harassed by the father who had adopted him. Instead of going to the police with this man, he killed him. In front of your brother."

Hikaru gaped, but then he nodded. "I- I see, any idea of where they could be?"

"No, nothing yet," the policeman mumbled and wrote something down. Hikaru sighed, giving him a quick "thank you" and walking back out to his motorcycle. He put his hand on the machine and sighed.

He really didn't get this. This person was in love with his Kaoru – which in itself made his blood boil – but why would he burn down his house? Why threaten him with a gun? It didn't make sense at all. He grabbed his phone and started texting.

* * *

><p><strong>To Kaoru – From The Pest<strong>

_Kaoru, I'm worried about you. Obviously. If you get this, please, please answer me. Please tell me where you are. You are my brother, I wish I could tell you in person, but I want you to know. It's proven, I have the papers. Gosh, I usually don't write long texts, but I have so much to say to you. I wish you would write back. I know you're probably in a lot of problems, and I want to help you. Write to me. _

Mori made an angry huff while he read the text. Kaoru sat on the floor, his head in his hands and tried to get a hold of himself. He was dizzy, and feeling slightly sick too. He lifted his gaze drowsily and his golden orbs expanded.

"Mori, give me the phone!" Kaoru demanded, making the other man laugh humorlessly.

"So, you have a brother? And, he's also your lover," Mori mocked, making Kaoru blush. "That's pretty sick, my friend."

"It's not certain that he's my brother," Kaoru whispered.

"Well, it's still pretty disgusting," Mori hissed, flipping the phone shut. Kaoru didn't say anything, just reached for the phone again, but Mori held it away from him again. "Maybe I should tell him."

"Wha-" Kaoru stuttered and looked at him shocked.

"Maybe I should write him a message."

"You wouldn't dare!" Kaoru spat.

"Really? You don't think I would? I know you, I could make it sound exsactly like you."

"Hikaru will know it wasn't from me!" Kaoru said, not sounding very confident. Mori made a small grin and started texting. Kaoru lunged forward, but Mori hurried to his legs and Kaoru fell ungracefully to the floor.

**To The pest – From Kaoru**

_Hikaru, I appreciate your concern, but what we had between us was nothing. It was great, but I was only trying to forget someone else, I'm sorry. Please don't try to find me, even if you're my brother. I simply find your present pretty bothersome._

_..._

Mori read the text out loud as he wrote. Kaoru's eyes widened, it really _did_ sound like something he would write.

"Stop it!" he whispered, surprising himself of how pathetic he sounded. He had never realized how much he had truly liked Hikaru. It didn't even matter if they were brothers, Hikaru had always helped him, even when he hadn't asked for it – hell, he had done quite the opposite.

"Oh, he answered," Mori said surprised after a few seconds. "He text fast."

"Give me the phone!" Kaoru exclaimed and hurried to jump after the mobile, but of course Mori dodged easily and skimmed it before he smirked.

"He's quite sentimental, isn't he?" Mori laughed and started texting again. When he was done he threw the phone on the ground and Kaoru lunged after it and quickly read what "he" had written.

**To Kaoru – From The pest**

_I don't care, Kaoru. I don't care if you find me bothersome! I'll keep fighting for you! Get it! Besides, you promised to come home! _

**To The Pest – From Kaoru**

_Sorry, I won't be coming home. You'll never be what I want you to be._

_..._

Kaoru stared at the message stunned. "I can't believe you wrote that!" he whispered and was about to write back, but Mori grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him back on his feet.

"You don't need him," Mori told him and looked at him with hungry eyes. "I have wanted you always, I would do anything for you. But he gets in the way every time. I told you to come and live with me, but you refused and now you live with _him_."

"So you burned my house down!" Kaoru exclaimed and tried to struggle out of his arms. "That's sick!"

"That's the only way you would come and live with me, but that bastard took you home that night before I had a chance," Mori purred and put a hand on Kaoru's cheek, caressing it softly. "I never wanted to hurt _you_, Kaoru. Never you."

Kaoru opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly a new text sounded from his phone and both boys stared at the screen in Kaoru's hand.

**To Kaoru – From The Pest**

_Please call me and tell me those words in person, or else I won't accept it._

_..._

Kaoru smiled triumphing, but when he saw Mori's expression his smile fell.

"Call him and tell him the words," Mori demanded, but Kaoru just huffed annoyed.

"Like I would do that, ever!" he mocked and crossed his arms angrily.

"Hikaru Hitachiin, 17 years old, same birthday as you, looks a lot like you, probably your brother," Mori said with a smirk, watching Kaoru's expression twist in surprise. "That's right, I have done some research. And if I most remind you, I have killed for your love before, I would do it again."

Kaoru didn't answer, just stared at the message with his eyes twisting in sadness. He had never been an easy weeper, but right now he mostly wanted to curl up on the ground and cry his eyes out. Why him? Why did he have to go through all these trials? But as usual he held his face blank and watched while Mori tapped his foot impatiently.

"Y-you're not serious," Kaoru said flatly. Mori smirked and shrugged. With shaking hands Kaoru searched for Hikaru's name in the contact list.

He took a deep breath before he pressed the "call" button and listened to the sharp bibs. It was taken instantly, only letting him listen to two bibs before it was answered.

"_Kaoru!_" Hikaru's voice basically yelled into the phone. Kaoru closed his eyes, preparing himself with a deep inhale before he spoke.

"Y-yeah, it's me," he said quietly.

"Where are you? I'll come and get you," Hikaru insisted with a panicking voice. "I know you didn't write those messages, right? He made you, I just know it. Did you get away? Are you hurt?"

"Yes, I mean no, I'm not hurt… and I, um, I'm still with him," Kaoru said and lowered his head slightly, feeling Mori's eyes dig into him.

"Where are you?" Hikaru repeated. "That man's crazy, Kao! Get away from him!"

"Hikaru… I, um," Kaoru whispered, giving Mori a small glance before looking at the floor again. "I can't tell you where I am."

"He blindfolded you!" Hikaru concluded instantly, you could almost hear his temper growing.

"N-no! He… he did not," Kaoru said, knowing that his voice would get sobbing if he didn't finish the conversation soon. "Hikaru, I don't want you to come… the… the messages, they were from me."

There was a moment's silence. Kaoru closed his eyes again, listening to Hikaru's breathings in the phone.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru finally said after a while.

"J-just, don't try to find me," Kaoru stuttered, feeling his voice failing him.

"You don't mean that, I can hear it on your voice! He's pressing you!" Hikaru yelled, sounding like he was panicking. "I'll come for you, Kaoru, I promise! I will!"

"Please-" Kaoru began, but felt his voice breaking and lowered the phone to gather himself, before he took it back to his ear. "Please, don't. I'm hanging up."

"Wait, Kaor-" Kaoru pressed the "end" button and let the phone slip out of his hands. He took a deep breath and then felt strong arms embrace him.

"It was for the best, now we can be together," Mori whispered into his hair. Kaoru was too exhausted to struggle and just stood stiff as a board in his arms. He suppressed his tears and instead felt his legs collapse underneath him, pulling Mori on his knees with him. He was so mentally tired that he felt like fainting.

Mori tilted his head backwards with a rough hand and pressed his lips gently toward Kaoru's. That woke him up. The young teens body tensed so much that it hurt and he made a shocked yelp.

"I missed you," Mori breathed out, his eyes hungry. Kaoru pressed both palms toward his chest to keep distance, but Mori easily lunged for his lips and buried his fingers in his golden brown locks.

"NN-!" Kaoru muffled, not daring to open his mouth to utter words. It was different from when Hikaru had done it. Hikaru had been careful, firm and kind, when Hikaru had touched him the electricity had filled the air like colorful sparks. Mori was different, his hands were rough and his movements were hungry and lustful.

"Open your mouth, Kaoru!" Mori demanded, making Kaoru stiffen. It was exactly the same words Hikaru had used. He made a sobbing sound and shook his head. Then Mori did something that made him gasp in shock.

He bit him. He bit his lip.

"FUCK!" Kaoru exclaimed stunned, not able to avoid Mori when he let his tongue slip between his lips. He made a whimper and tried to struggle free, but Mori just pressed him toward the floor, making any escape impossible.

Then something strange happened.

One moment Kaoru was helplessly pinned to the floor. The next he felt all the weight get lifted off him and hearing Mori cry out in pain.

He sat up with a gasp and saw Mori get forced to the ground by two men in uniform. He crawled backwards on the floor and just as he opened his mouth to speak he felt a slim body lung into his arms. He made a whimper and tensed again.

"You idiot! You huge moron! You fucking dumbass!" Hikaru cried into his shoulder. "How could you made me so scared? How could you torture me like that?"

It was Hikaru! It was really Hikaru. Kaoru let out a hiccup-sob in shock.

The youngest teen felt something get stuck in his throat and he lifted his trembling hands slowly around the other boys body. Hikaru sighed deeply when he felt Kaoru embrace him, his touch was light, but it was still there. Hikaru hugged him tighter and let the insult and swearwords spill over endlessly.

Kaoru didn't even notice when the policemen carried Mori out of the room, he didn't even hear Mori's screams. He only let his tears spill over and soaked Hikaru's designer shirt.

"H-how did you find me?" he choked into his shoulder. Hikaru made a small chuckle.

"We traced your call, that's why I wanted you to keep talking," Hikaru explained and pulled a little away so he could look Kaoru in the eyes. His gaze softened and he stroke a strand of hair from his face. Kaoru glanced back in his eyes. He had never done that before. He had always avoided people's eyes and looked down, but suddenly he couldn't stop looking.

"Kaoru," Hikaru whispered and his lips widened in a small smile. "Kaoru Hitachiin. that's your name."

"I like it," Kaoru murmured and his tears spilled over again. He hurried to wipe them away with his sleeve, hearing Hikaru laugh softly. "Don't laugh at me." Kaoru sobbed, feeling more tears gathering and letting out a louder sob.

"Kao, why are you crying?" Hikaru laughed again and grabbed his hands to look at his face. Kaoru looked absolutly miserable, the tears kept streaming down his pale cheeks and his face was twisted in a frown.

"I-I don't kn-know," he cried and made small whimpering sounds. His shoulders jumped up and down in tact with his sobs and his tears started to drip from his chin. He put a hand over his mouth to stop the embarrassing sounds, but they just kept coming.

Hikaru smiled and grabbed his chin, pressing a light kiss to his lips. Hikaru could taste the salty tears, he hated them. He put each hand on Kaoru's cheeks and stared into his eyes.

"You don't have to be sad anymore," Hikaru whispered and with those words he grabbed his cap and threw it across the room.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! Yes, I'm done! Did ya like? : D Nobody guessed that it was Mori. YES! *triumph* <strong>

**Final Shout OUT: **

**EndlessStorm** (Hope you got your questions answered. : D Thank you for reading. ^_^) - **PrettyLittleArtist** (Thank you so much. :) Hikaru is surely a pervert. ;) Thank you for the grammar thing, I am always worried about that. You should have seen me a few years ago, when I had just leaned english. lol! So I appreciate that. :D) -**Freekness** (My loyal little reader. I _freaking_ luv ya. ^_^ hehe) - **ADeadBlackRose **(YUSH! Another cookie! *grabs and run* mine. ^_O) - **GaaraLover1298**(Okay! *updates*. Lol! ^_^) - **OuranFire**(OH! OH! You're back. *thumbs up* anyway, yeah it could have pretty freaky if I killed him, huh? I could have gotten some pretty hilarious flame comments, though. : D LOL!) - **tenten93** (Oh, I'm sorry you had to catch up. x) I laughed so much when you wrote "thehe that rhymes", you're too cute. : D)


End file.
